Just A Bet
by shineaway
Summary: Eli, a popular boy at Degrassi is dared to make any girl in Degrassi sleep with him within two weeks. Clare Edwards, catholic nerdy loner is chosen as his victim. Will Eli be able to work his magic on her like he does with every other girl?
1. Introduction

Rated M for mature themes and situations.  
This story is vaguely inspired by the novel Bet Me by Jennifer Cruise and the movie Cruel Intentions.

Enjoy! Remember to read _and_ review!

**Chapter 1**

I took one step at a time, trying to keep my composure as i rounded the corner. Right in front of me stood a group of students. The popular kids.  
Also known as, people i wanted to avoid.

Jenna Middleton stood in the center of them all, twirling her blonde hair around her finger as she prattled on about her weekend. Typically KC was right beside her, staring at her like she was something out of a magazine. It was disgusting...and I'm not just saying that because at one point KC had been my boyfriend. Of course Jenna sniped him in only a couple of months and he rose to her level of popularity, leaving me behind as the nerdy saint Clare i would probably always be. I kept my eyes on the floor as i neared them, hoping i could slip my unnoticed.

I felt my heart drop when i heard my name being called. "Clare! Did you not hear me call your name?" she asked with a snide tone. I shook my head. "Sorry. I uhh, wasn't paying attention."  
"Typical." she said behind her shoulder to the group. I felt my cheeks burn the way they always did when i talked to Jenna. The pressure alone gave me a panic attack.  
"So i was wondering if you could help me out with that project for English. I assume you read right?" she said with a conceited smile. I narrowed my eyes at her. "Um yeah i do?" i said confused.  
"Great! Then you can help me. Do you think i could borrow your notes for that George Orson book we're reading?" she asked and i almost snorted and couldn't hide my laughter.

They all looked at me like i was on a different planet. Except for one. Eli Goldsworthy. Popular, good-looking, smart and known for the amount of girls he hooked up with. Why wasn't he taking part of the usual game of embarrassing the geek?

"Why are you laughing?" she said with an annoyed look on her face. "Nothing. Sorry i can't help you. I've never even heard of George Orson." I said shrugging my shoulders. I looked behind her to see Eli holding in his laughter as well.  
"Wow. Waste my time much, Edwards?" She said before turning around and heading back to her group of friends. I couldn't help the smile on my face as i continued on to class, glad this day was one period short of over, and soon it would be the weekend.

"Who are you going for next, Goldsworthy?" Drew asked with raised eyebrows as we sat at lunch on Monday. I sat on top of the table, an apple in hand as i thought.  
"I don't know... there's just no challenge with these Degrassi girls anymore. I'm popular. They're all pretty willing." I said with a laugh and Drew nodded in agreement.  
"I know where you're coming from, and if i weren't so preoccupied with Bianca maybe we could go out together, and we all know KC's got his hands full with Jenna. So i guess you're on your own." He said shrugging his shoulders.  
We sat in silence for a moment until a smile lit up his face. "What?" i asked hesitantly, taking a bite out of my apple.

"How about we make this interesting? I pick the girl. You have to get her to sleep with you in two weeks." he said with excitement. I thought about it. I did love a challenge.  
"So what do i get if i win?" i asked, obliging. "You win...I'll pay for Morty's repairs." he said with a triumphant grin. I couldn't exactly afford to fix up my car so this was tempting. I nodded, obliging.  
"But if you lose... I get Morty and you'll have to deal with the wrath of all the girls at Degrassi knowing about this bet." I nodded again. "I can handle it. Trust me. So who's the lucky lady?" i asked looking around the cafeteria for my next prospect. "The next girl to walk through those doors...is our girl." Drew said sitting down beside me waiting for the doors to open.

I walked through the halls, more self-conscience than usual. That weekend i had finally gone through my laser eye surgery and my mom thought it would be a good idea to get a new haircut as well. So here i was, with no glasses and shoulder length hair. I felt people's eyes on me and with every whisper i felt my stomach turn. I was beginning to rethink this mini transformation i had done over the weekend.

As i pushed the door open, taking a couple steps forward i looked around and spotted a table on the other side of the cafe. I could feel the eyes on me as i slowly walked down the aisles.  
My eyes met with those of Jenna and her friends and i immediately looked away, trying my hardest to remain calm and pretend like this was any normal day. I sat down and took out my copy of 1984 hoping that i could get through lunch unscathed.

The doors opened and i held my breath. A short porcelain skinned girl that looked vaguely familiar stepped through. She was wearing a floral dress with a cardigan overtop and my eyes couldn't help but to take in every inch of her body. Her short brown hair went just above her shoulders and was curled loosely. I smiled. This was my challenge? Don't mind if i do. I thought to myself.

"Is that Clare?" i heard Jenna say harshly from behind me. Clare, Clare...why did that ring a bell? "Why does she look so familiar?" i asked turning to Drew.  
"Bookworm, Loser...Clare Edwards? KC's ex?" Oh, _Clare_. The girl that Jenna tormented almost daily. She looked different. She looked good.

"Wow. She... looks..." i began to say but Jenna caught me off. "Ridiculous. Does she think contacts and a haircut changes who she is?" she said rolling her eyes.  
"Well regardless. There's your girl. You've got two weeks" Drew said with a wide smile. Jenna looked at us suspiciously. "Two weeks to what...?" she asked sitting down in between us.  
"Two weeks to get her to sleep with him." Jenna's eyes met mine instantly. "Good luck." she said snidely. "What do you mean?" i couldn't help but ask.  
"Saint Clare. As in...Catholic, waiting until marriage." she said absentmindedly, not taking her eyes of Clare who sat a couple tables away.  
_ Crap!_ I thought. "Just more of a challenge. Have faith" i said faking confidence.  
"Actually. This is kind of perfect, Eli. I'm going to enjoy this" she said with a devious smile that i couldn't help but notice. What was Jenna's problem with Clare, anyways?

I didn't understand it. But i couldn't think about such things at this point. I had two weeks to break her. This supposed naive catholic girl. If i didn't i could say goodbye to my social life.


	2. Day One

**Chapter 2**

Day One (Tuesday)

_Eli_

I stood outside the library doors preparing myself to go in. It was my first day of the bet, my time was limited and this had to be perfect. I looked for Clare in the cafeteria but she was nowhere to be found. I discretely asked one of her friends, Adam if he knew where i could find her and i was pointed in the direction of the library.  
To be honest, i would rather be spending my time in the library also, reading was a guilty pleasure of mine, something i wouldn't tell my friends because let's face it...if they knew i would instantly loose cred. I wondered what she liked to read. Maybe that was my in...

"Enjoying the fine work of George Orsen?" i said standing behind the seat in front of her. She looked up from her book hesitantly.

"Uh...no." she said before rolling her eyes and turning her attention back to her book.

"You don't remember Jenna, the other day calling Orwell, Orsen?" i said with a smirk, hoping to ease a smile out of her. She looked up again, her expression blank.

"Yeah well, i hope she figures out what his name is for her grade's sake" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Can i sit?" i asked gesturing to the chair across from hers.

"I guess..." she said quietly but turned back to her book.

"So you're Clare right?" i asked trying to get her to talk. She looked up, annoyance evident on her face.

"Yeah and you're Eli. Can we skip the introductions so i can get back to my book? Unlike some people i don't thrive off of my looks. I have to do the work to get the marks." she said with a determined look on her face. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"It was nice talking to you. But so you know... not everyone in that group is like Jenna. Orwell, Palahniuk, Dickens, Fitzgerald. All of which are some of my favorite authors. So get your facts straight, alright princess?" i said with a sarcastic smirk before getting up and leaving her sitting there, stunned.  
-

_Clare_

"What a jerk." I said to Adam as I stood with him, gathering his books from his locker.

I looked down the hallway to the group of kids laughing and talking loudly. The bell had just rung and I had no doubt in my mind that they would all be off any minute to get ready for some party or to pair off into couples so they can swap spit in their expensive cars. On occasion I would see them at the parking lot of the coffee shop. I'd take a quick glance over and then walk right on by.

"Who?" Adam asked from inside his locker.

"Eli. He thinks he can make me feel bad for making one stupid comment about his intelligence. Does he not recall his group of friends basically torturing me for the past year?" I said coldly. My eyes stayed on him, laughing as some short red head who held her hand on his arm, giggling like an idiot.

"Oh. When did this happen?" he asked finally reappearing and sliding his books into his open bag.

"Today at lunch. See what happens when you leave me all alone? I have to sit alone in libraries and strange boys come up and harass me." I said with a pout and Adam laughed as he swung his bag over his shoulder.

"Actually, Eli isn't half bad. I mean he's no saint that's for sure but he's friends with Drew and from what I've seen he's a pretty decent guy. If you leave out the womanizing and being friends with Jenna Middleton." He said shrugging. "And has Eli ever personally targeted you? No right? It's all Jenna. I swear that girl is evil." Adam said finally as we began walking down the hall.

"Maybe you're right. He's never been the one to say anything so I can't really hold him responsible." I said reasoning with Adam. If he thought Eli Goldsworthy was a decent human being I had to take his word for it.

Before the door closed behind me I turned around, taking one last peek back at the group that Eli was a part of. I swore his eyes caught mine and until the door shut we stayed like that. Only looking at each other.

Later as I made my way closer to the doors of the coffee shop nearest my house the first thing I noticed was the cars. Three of them all lined up together with music playing and lights on as people got in and out. I knew who it was by the voices. Jenna and KC sat on the hood of KC's car talking animatedly with a group of people around them. Next I noticed Drew, Bianca and the redheaded girl I had seen Eli with earlier that day.

Then it was as if god or some other unknown force had caught onto my obvious searching for that one person. A black hearse sped up the parking lot and stopped beside them. The swung open and out walked Eli in his usual black attire, a smug smile on his face as he greeted his friends. He looked up and saw me standing there, clearly watching. I looked away, embarrassed, pretending to fish something out of my purse as I walked into the coffee shop.

_Eli_

I walked up to the counter watching as she pulled money out of her pocket, a polite smile on her face as she talked to the lady making her coffee. "That will be $1.58" I heard the worker say and before Clare could lean over and hand the lady the money I stepped up beside, her handing her a five dollar bill.

"I got it and a bottle of water too please…" I said waiting for the woman who now looked confused to take the money. She shook her head and took it before getting my water and handing me my change.

"Oh, thanks you...didn't have to do that." She said awkwardly, holding her coffee with both of her small hands.

"I know, but I wanted to. To apologize for earlier, I was a jerk…I'm sorry." I said with truth behind my words. This afternoon she had looked so uncomfortable and upset I couldn't help but to blame myself.

Despite what people thought I really did care whether or not I had an impact on peoples live. The good people, at least.

"It's okay. I wasn't fair. I hardly know you, I shouldn't have judged. I know how I feel when people do the same with me." She said with a friendly smile.

"Anyways I should get going. Thank you for the coffee. I'll uh see you around?" she asked a slight stutter in her voice as she began to walk away, I smiled as I nodded. "Yeah, I guess you will." I said back.

She turned when she got to the door "I really am sorry. And you seem a lot smarter than I gave you credit for." She said with a shrug before disappearing out the door and down the street.

I smiled knowing that soon I would have the perfect time to make a move. I drove her to insult me which i knew she would feel guilty about. Now she felt bad for her actions so i had the upper hand.


	3. Day Two

**Chapter 3**

Day Two –Wednesday

_Eli_

I walked up the stairs of Degrassi radiating confidence, i felt good, i obviously looked good and i had no doubt in my mind that today i could work my magic on Clare. I made my way to the usual spot my friends gathering spot where we greeted each other and fell into a mindless conversation about the upcoming football game. I looked down the hallway at first i felt a jolt of excitement when i recognized Clare from a distance. But my face fell when i noticed her tear stained cheeks her sparkling eyes trying hard to hold in the rest of her tears. I couldn't do this now. Not to a girl who was obviously already having a bad day. She came closer, keeping her eyes on the floor.

"What's wrong, Clare bear?" teased Jenna, and i felt my stomach turn. Why was she doing this to her?

"You forget your homework...or lose that heinous jean jacket?" she said with a laugh and Clare's eyes shot up. I had never thought i would see such a look on her innocent face.

"Jenna. Could you please just shut up for even a day?" she snapped, her face turning red.  
Jenna's face scrunched up and she narrowed her eyes at Clare. "Excuse me?"

"I have never done anything to you so how about you leave me alone and find another way to make yourself feel important, okay?" she said quickly, staring at Jenna with hatred. As she stood there for a moment after her eyes drifted up to me and her face immediately softened.

"You know what, Clare. You-" was all Jenna managed to get out before i cut her off, my gaze not leaving Clare's face.

"Jenna, just leave her alone, okay?" i said and everyone's eyes turned to me, including Jenna's. I thought right then and there she would blow my cover but she just shook her head and walked off to class. Everyone dispersed and i was left standing with Clare who wiped at the tears on her cheeks.

"Thanks" she said quietly and i nodded. "If you ever need to talk... i can be a pretty good listener." she nodded with a small smile on her face.

"Maybe I'll take you up on that sometime." she said before disappearing down the crowded hallway.  
-

_Clare_

"He's cute though don't you think?" i asked Adam as we sat together at lunch, every so often my eyes seemed to drift to Eli and his friends that sat a couple tables away.

Adam rolled his eyes at me. "You're asking the wrong person"

"I mean i always just assumed he was a rich kid who got everything effortlessly...turns out he's an actual human being." i said taking a bite out of my sandwich and Adam smiled at me

"Someone has a crush" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"No i don't. I don't even know him." i said quickly.

"So defensive" he said smirking.

"Whatever...you're wrong. He's just...intriguing is all." i said not looking him in the eye as i went back to eating my lunch.

"Are you okay?"

I stood at the vending machine putting in my last of 5 quarters. The voice sounded familiar from behind me and I turned to see KC standing beside the machine, leaning against the metal frame. I shook my head, confused. I hadn't spoken a word to KC in months and after everything with Jenna and how he just walked around pretending I didn't exist, I was surprised to see him here.

"Why are you talking to me?" I asked sounding more helpless than I intended. I didn't want him to think he had any effect on me anymore.

"It's just this morning…you looked so…upset." I said slowly thinking out each word carefully.

I scoffed. Who did he think he was?  
"Yeah well you lost the right to ask me about my personal life when you cheated on me and ignored me for almost a year. Just leave me alone." I said taking my juice from the bottom of the machine and turning away from him.

KC followed me up the hallway and darted in front of me. "Clare, things have just gotten really screwed up lately. I need someone to talk to." His eyes were pleading and I felt it hard to oblige.

"Ever since last year, and I can't help but think not having you is part of that" he said with glossy eyes.

I stared at him at a loss for words. It had been as if they'd never even happened for so long. Not once did he talk to me. Sometimes our eyes would meet in the hallway and KC would look away, ashamed.  
It still hurt. He was my first love and he left me broken.

"I can't talk about this right now" I said quietly before almost running down the hallway as far away from him as possible. Tears ran down my face as I went through my locker, gathering my belongings and vanishing from the halls of Degrassi.

_Eli_

I walked into the dot after school, my backpack slung over my shoulder and money in my hand ready to get myself a coffee. I stood in the line and took a look around while i waited. I smiled when i spotted Clare sitting at a table, writing in what looked to be a journal as she sipped on her coffee. I noticed the sadness in her face as she scribbled down words and debated whether or not to go over. I thought it over... if she needed a friend, maybe this was the perfect opportunity to talk to her.

"What're you writing there?" i asked standing before her once again, a weak smile on my face. She looked up, covering her words with her arm.

"Nothing." she said quickly.

I sat down across from her and she closed the journal before looking at me expectantly.  
"What?" i asked, unsure of what she was waiting for.

"Well...what do you want?" she asked as if it were obvious. I laughed, taking another sip of my coffee.

"You just looked so sad; nobody should be alone when they're sad. It only makes it worse." She considered this for a minute before sticking her journal into her bag beside her and turning her attention back to me.

"Are you suggesting you can lift my bad mood?" she asked hiding a smile.

I was glad to know that i could have this effect on her already. Was Clare Edwards flirting with me? I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly

"Not to brag, but I've lightened quite a few peoples spirits lately" i said teasing her, triggering a laugh i had yet to hear escape her mouth. "I'm sure" she said as her laugh faded.

"You're laughing. See? I've made you happier already" i said with a smug grin. She rolled her eyes in return.

"Okay so i guess you're a good distraction right now." she admitted.

I hesitated, not sure if i should ruin the good mood already but decided as a friend, i should ask right?  
"So what's wrong? What has you so down, Edwards?" i asked and her face suddenly fell as she looked away, not meeting my gaze.

"And just like that...I'm back to square one." she mumbled, her eyes glued to her hands that sat in front of her.

"I told you I'm a good listener. Plus, we're friends...we can talk right?" she finally met my eyes and i saw something different i hers. A look of warmth as a small smile crept onto her face.

"It's nothing really, just some stuff about my past I can't seem to get over. Things get overwhelming for me i guess." she said with sadness in her voice.

"Well if you ever need anything, just let me know. Someone to talk to or just someone to be there, I can be quite the distraction." i said with a laugh and she joined me.

"So...friends now, huh?" she questioned and i nodded in response.

"Mhm. Friends" i said confirming it. Her mouth turned up into a smile and in that moment i realized we were actually friends, i had almost forgotten about the bet.

_Clare_

Eli and I had spent two hours at the dot after school together. He bought me my second drink and he showed me a side of him that surprised me. We talked about school and what classes we enjoyed the most; he liked English and literature, which he made me swear to take to my grave.

"Why are you so ashamed of what interests you?" I had asked curiously as I wrapped my hands around my warm mug.

"I guess I've just never found someone who liked stuff like that so I just kept it to myself" he shrugged

"Well as you already know I'm pretty into books so if you're ever up for an in depth conversation on some novel I'm here." I laughed, joking. He nodded, letting a laugh escape his lips.

"You'll be the first one I call, I promise" he said with a grin and I couldn't help but smile. "Here hand me your phone"  
He said gesturing to phone which was beside me on the table, I slid it over warily and rolled his eyes as he began typing something on it.

"Oh don't look so worried." He said handing it back and I looked at it confused. Eli held his phone up.  
"I added me into your contacts and sent myself a message so I'd have yours. Hope you don't mind"

I shook my head. Of course I didn't mind. "That's for if you ever want to talk you know…about books or something" he said lamely and I couldn't help but laugh.

That night I went home and searched through my phone, looking for him in my contacts. I looked with the "E"s and smiled to myself "Elijah Goldsworthy". I had never heard anybody call him by his full name but I had always assumed it was short for Elijah. I lay in bed trying to put the events of that day away in my mind so I could actually fall asleep. It was nearly impossible.


	4. Day Three

Thank you so much for all of the responses!  
Remember to read _and_ review :)

**Chapter 4**

Day Three - Thursday

_Eli_

I spent my night tossing and turning. I tried everything, reading, warmed milk, and as dorky as it sounds, counting sheep. But still after everything i did i couldn't stop thinking about her. Curly brown hair, sparkling blue eyes, porcelain skin and pink lips. Everything about her flashed through my mind on repeat. I couldn't be falling for her. This could not happen.

This was just a bet, a simple game between guys. How did i end up like this?  
I wanted nothing more than to spend more time with her. I didn't want to hurt her...i couldn't, she was already so fragile.

Maybe i could talk to Drew, call it off and pretend the bet was never even in affect. All i knew was that she was unlike any girl i had met, she was beautiful, smart, genuine and not afraid to challenge me and i wanted nothing more than to get to know her.

_Clare_

One foot in front of the other. That's how i was taking this day. Eli and i were friends now...but i was waiting for the punch line, for someone to jump out and scream "gotcha!"

These things didn't happen to losers like me. I had very minimal friends, but was suddenly spending time with one of the most popular boys in school. How did this even happen?

"Hey Clare! Wait up!" Adam called running up from behind me. I laughed as he came to a stop, catching his breath.

"I've only been following you for the past 3 sets of lockers. Way to pay attention" he said sarcastically.

"Sorry" i said feebly and he shook his head as we began to walk at the same pace.  
"I wasn't really paying attention." I said and he laughed.

"Clare Edwards, always with her head in the clouds." I rolled my eyes as we continued passed groups of students and finally we made our way to Jenna and her group of usual followers.

"You know me" I said while distracted. Jenna's eyes were on me, narrowed and callous. Why did she hate me so much?

Adam looked at me, his eyebrows twisted in confusion.  
"What's going on there?" he asked, referring to Jenna's stare down. I shrugged my shoulders, still not sure what had just happened, myself.

I noticed my relief when I noticed Eli wasn't in his usual spot with Jenna. Maybe he was beginning to realize how horrible she actually was.

We neared the door to my history class and i waved Adam off  
"See you at lunch?" i asked and he laughed as he passed me, amused.  
"Who else would i sit with?"

I sat by myself, a sandwich, cookies and a juice box in front of me as i waited on Adam. I usually wouldn't start until he got here so we could exchange for the things we didn't want.

"Better mood today?" i heard Eli's voice from behind me and when i looked on the bench there he was dressed in black, hIs usual smirk plastered on his face.

"Much better actually." i said with a smile.

Why was it that whenever i was with him i couldn't control the way my body behaved. Nervous laughs, bright smiles. He probably thought i was an idiot.

"Good. So i was just wondering...what are you up to tomorrow night?" he asked, seriousness in his voice.  
I almost raved about how i had no plans but remembered my usual Friday night's with Adam.

"Depends. What'd you have in mind?" i said wanting to hear him out. Of course i wouldn't blow off Adam for Eli, who i barely knew...but it didn't hurt to see what else i could've been doing.

"I don't know i was just thinking we could hang out. Grab a bite, meet up with some of my friends." he shrugged and i laughed, earning a confused look from Eli.

"Sorry...it's just. I think I'd rather spend the night with Adam then with Jenna making her little remarks about me all night." He considered this and put his hands up.

"Well. I tried! You have fun with Adam..." he said as i saw Adam come up the aisle with a hesitant look on his face. I nodded, letting him know it was okay to sit.

"And I'll talk to you later." he said getting up and passing Adam with a nod and a quick "Hey man."

Adam nervously replied back with a Hi sat down across from me. "Weird." he said taking his lunch out of his bag.

"I think he just invited me to hang tomorrow." i mumbled, rethinking what had just happened.

"Don't worry i said no! Nothing comes in the way of Clare and Adam's night of movies and nachos!" i said excitedly and Adam laughed a look of relief on his face. "Good!"

_Eli_

"So what's the progress with the Edwards girl?" Drew asked as we walked home after school. I took a deep breath.

"Her name's Clare and is there any way we could just...call this off?" i asked hoping he would go easy on me.

"No way. Unless you're ready to give up Morty and have everyone knows what you're doing. This is a fair bet man." he said adamantly.

"Why? You have a thing for the girl?" he said raising his eyebrows and i shook my head.

I'm Eli Goldsworthy. I do not fall for anybody.

"That's not it at all. This is just...going to be too easy." i said, a blatant lie which caused Drew to laugh. "Then you should have no problem with it then." he said finally.

_Crap_, i thought.

"Well in that case. Is there any way i could come over tomorrow night?"

_Clare_

Adam sat in the middle of my bed his legs crossed, books and stray papers surrounding him. It was a regular thing for him to come over, we'd sit in my room doing homework then afterwards reward ourselves with a walk to get something from the ice cream shop down the road. I was sitting at my desk my laptop open in front of me, looking up the timeline of world war I.

After a few minutes I decided to check my facerange profile, all this battle talk was starting to bore me. I felt Adam come up behind me as I signed in.

"Nice homework Clare" he teased. "Shh, I'm just taking a break." I said as I scrolled through my homepage. "Friend request…" Adam pointed out at the top of the screen.  
I clicked on it and smiled when the page came up. "Eli Goldsworthy: Accept or Decline"

My cheeks flushed as I clicked Accept and then onto his page. I could feel Adam's eyes on me as I clicked on his pictures.

There was a picture of him, showing his head to his midsection as he leaned against his car door. His hair swept across his forehead perfectly and an easy smile laid upon his lips. I looked closer and could tell it was a candid shot. His eyes were looking somewhere beyond the camera. I was captivated by how beautiful his smile was and stayed on the picture for a few minutes until Adam cleared his throat from behind me, encouraging me to click to the next picture.

"Maybe this is enough for now" I said closing the window and the screen was again filled with events of world war I.

"Clare I think you should just be careful, okay?" Adam said as he walked back to the bed, making his way back into a pile of schoolwork.

"What do you mean…" I asked, even though I knew where he was headed.

"Eli. I'm worried you're going to start falling for him and you know what he's like. It can't end well." He said as he flipped through the pages of his textbook.

I turned around, still on my chair, to look at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Actually I only now know what he's like, he's a good guy Adam and what makes you think id fall for him? Like I'm some easily manipulated school girl…." I could feel my anger rising and I kept my eyes on him waiting for the truth.

"No, that's the farthest from what I think about you. But Clare he's a player, best friends with Jenna and KC. He's friends with my brother so I guess I can't say much about his friend group but I've been around him, I've heard some of the things he's said. Now all of a sudden he's taken a special interest in you. Why? Not to say you're not beautiful, funny, smart or that guys shouldn't want you. You're just not his type. I'm sorry but you're my best friend and I don't want to see you get hurt like you did with-"

Adam took a deep breath and I cut him off.

"It's not the same thing. KC was different. " I snapped and he held his hands up at my defensive tone.

"I just remember how heartbroken you were…" Adam trailed off and I looked down at my hands, now shaking.

"I think you should go. I'm not really in the mood for homework anymore." I said quietly. Adam nodded and packed up his stuff before heading out and stopping at my door.

"I'm just trying to look out for you" he said before leaving. I heard the door shut and walked over to my window, watching as he walked down the sidewalk, getting smaller and smaller.

I sat on my bed for what seemed like hours. Maybe Adam was right. Maybe I didn't know Eli and what he was capable of. I guess it was just my usual, see-the-good-in-everyone ways. I felt bad for not hearing out Adam's opinion and sending him off. It wasn't his fault I had a compulsive need to see what I wanted in people.


	5. Day Four

Thank you so much for all of the responses! This chapter is a bit longer than my past chapters. Enjoy!

Also remember to read _and_ review. I love reviews!

**Chapter 5**

Day Four - Friday

I trailed my finger along the spines of books, waiting for something to catch my eye as i passed the time. I hadn't seen Adam anywhere around school, so I didn't get to the chance to apologize for the way I acted last night.

I didn't want to sit alone in the cafeteria and figured the library would have to suffice. My hand stopped on at the row of author's last name beginning with P. _Aha_! I found it_. The Bell Jar by Sylvia Plath_. I took the book and looked at it in my hands, a faint smile on my face.

"You smile at the thought of reading The Bell Jar?" i heard a voice come from behind me.  
I turned around and there he was standing before me with his usual smirk as i tried to gain my composure.

"One day you're going to give me a heart attack." i said shaking my head.

"Doubtful." a smug smile played upon his lips and i rolled my eyes. He was so..._ugh, smug_.

"What are you doing here anyways?" i asked taking a seat at the table where i had left all of my belongings. He sat down across from me and took the book from my hands.

"Looking at books. Shocking i know!" he said and my cheeks turned a deep shade of red. I still felt terrible for my comment about his reading capabilities.

"I said I'm sorry. You're not how i thought you'd be. You actually have a brain." i said sticking out my tongue gaining a loud laugh from him. People around us turned to stare at him disapprovingly. "Sorry" he mouthed to them before looking at me with a mischievous grin on his face.

"No really, why are you reading this? You're just going to wind of depressed." he said passing the book back to me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I've already read it and i was fine. No depression here." i said brightly and he nodded.

"Good. I'm glad. So...what are you doing tonight?" he asked his eyes glued to mine. He made it hard for me to concentrate on how to answer. Why was he looking at me like that?

"I told you already...movie night with Adam." i managed to say without sounding like a complete idiot. I was still hoping we were on our usual Friday night plans.

"Oh" he said finally with a small frown.

"Why are you being so persistent?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Persistent? Not in the slightest." He said with a nonchalant wave. "

"So before i go can i ask you a question..."he said waiting and i laughed.  
"Of course...what is it?" i asked curiously.

"Is Adam your boyfriend?" he asked bluntly and i erupted in laughter.

Eli continued to stare at me as i tried to control my giggles. "No...He's not." i said in between laughs.

"Am i missing something?" he asked cocking his head to the side as he watched me calm down from my fit.

"No it's just...me and Adam? That would never happen. He's like a brother." i said calmly this time and he nodded.

"Why?" i asked as he stood up and swung his backpack over his shoulder. Was someone jealous?

"No reason. Listen...i got to go but maybe I'll see you around this weekend." he said with a grin.

"Umm i don't think so but Monday, yeah. Bye Eli" i said picking up the book off the table and turning the book to the first page.

I read the first page 5 times before i knew Eli was out of sight and could concentrate again. Why did he want to know if Adam was my boyfriend? I felt my heart speed up at the thought of our conversation. Why was he having this effect on me? We were friends, just like Adam and I.

I put my headphones in, ready for a lonely walk home. At least I'd have my music to entertain me. Students pushed passed me, intoxicated on the prospect of the weekend that awaited them outside those doors. I spotted Eli with some of his friends in the hallway not too far away, he was smiling as one of them told a story and then suddenly his eyes were on me. I continued to walk, my eyes not leaving his. Sending shivers down my spine he quickly winked at me, making sure nobody else could see. The moment was ours and i smiled as i walked passed them. Eli smiled and i left trying my hardest not to turn back around to get one more look at him.

When I got home I decided to call Adam since I hadn't seen him around school all day. I sat at my kitchen table doodling on the pad of paper in front of me.

"Hey Clare" he said happily on the other end. I could feel my face twist in confusion.  
"Hey…I didn't see you around today. You okay?"  
"Yeah my mom sprang a dentist appointment on me last minute. Sorry I forgot to tell you. How did you survive lunch without me?" he asked with a laugh  
"Library, of course. So you're not mad at me?" I asked finally.  
"No, why would I be mad. We both just had our own opinions. You asked me to leave. It's your house, fair enough."  
"Oh thank god. Really, Adam…I'm sorry. You're right I guess I'm just a little naïve when it comes to seeing the best in people."  
"And that's why everybody loves you…" he said simply and I smiled as I sat alone.  
"Thank you. So, movies and nachos tonight?" I asked hopefully.  
"Of course, it wouldn't be a Friday night without otherwise."  
"Don't forget, it's my night to pick the movies!" I heard Adam groan on the other end.  
"How could I forget?" he laughed.

After I got off the phone with Adam I felt like a weight was lifted from my shoulders. Adam had to be one of the best friends a girl could ask for.

Adam and I were lounging lazily on his bed with Life as We Know It on the big screen TV that he has in his room. Much to his dismay i was in the mood for a chick flick, of course. The movie was halfway in and the lack of beverage was haunting my mind.

"I'm kind of thirsty can i get a drink?" i asked sitting up and he laughed as i got off the bed.

"Yeah you know where the kitchen is." he said waving me off and i neared the door.

"So much for hospitality." i said sticking out my tongue before i closed the door behind me.

_Eli_

I sat in the living room of the Torres household with Drew. We sat playing video games and drinking soda.

"Die die die!" Drew yelled at the screen, his fingers flying along the buttons on the controller.

I laughed as i tried my best to fight back but of course that came up short. I was never good at video games. I heard a laughs come from upstairs, where i knew Adam and Clare were hiding out for their movie night. I felt a surge of jealousy course through me and looked at Drew, frustrated.

"So do they really just sit up there for hours?" i asked, confused.

"Yeah, sometimes she doesn't go until like 2" he said agreeing with how stupid i thought it was.

"In the morning?" i asked with a cocked eyebrow and he nodded.

"And you're sure there's nothing going on between them..." I said taking a sip of my coke that sat beside me.

"Nah, he would've mentioned it by now. Why… are you starting to fall for the victim" Drew said wiggling his eyebrows and i rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, like I'd ever actually fall for someone like Clare. Socially awkward, bookworm, dorky Clare." i said with a laugh that i had to force out.

I felt bad saying things behind her back but i couldn't let him know that Clare and i were actually bonding.

"I don't know man...You say that, but you look pretty into it. She's looking pretty cute these days though." he said and i felt myself blush. I looked away, hiding my smirk and he pointed at me a wide smile on his face.

"I'll admit, she's a pretty cool person to talk to but I'm not into her. C'mon. You know my type! I'm not exactly into bible huggers." i laughed, trying to convince him and he rolled his eyes, mumbling a quick "Yeah, yeah." before turning back to the game.

Just as i stood up to get another drink i heard a laugh come from upstairs and recognized it as Clare's immediately. I heard footsteps but continued to the kitchen, opening the fridge scanning the contents for something to drink.

"Drew? I didn't realize anyone was still awake." i heard her voice come from a distance in the kitchen.

The fridge door covered her from seeing me and i grabbed a can of coke from the fridge before closing it.

"Hey" i said as if the situation was nothing out of the ordinary.

Clare's face immediately twisted into a look of shock, confusion and then finally a smug smile covered her lips.

"Are you stalking me?" she asked raising an eyebrow. I could have sworn she was flirting with me.

"Really...you think i have nothing better to do on a Friday night then wait around for you to show your face?" I asked, taking a step closer.

"Normally i wouldn't but here you are" she said, hiding a smile. I looked down at her, feeling my palms begin to sweat.

"Yeah, didn't i tell you it was video game night with Drew? Must have slipped my mind." i said trying my best to be smooth.

With any other girl i could turn on the charm fast and have her melting in the palm of my hand but Clare was different. She challenged me and i liked that, i liked her caring personality but sarcastic remarks. It was refreshing to find a girl that was so multi-faceted. Maybe i could admit i was fascinated by her.

She took a step closer to me and I could tell by the laugh that escaped her lips, confusion was written all over my face.

"You need to move…you're blocking the way to the fridge." She said ignoring my comment about video game night.

I moved to the side allowing her access to the fridge. She quickly pulled out a can of coke and closed it, turning back to me. I moved so i was in front of her, giving her a small grin.

I noticed Clare gulp and i smiled to myself. I made her nervous. Behind the sarcastic, distant front was a girl fragile and timid. I wanted to see more of that girl because i knew when she wasn't around me that wasn't who she was. I didn't want her to hide behind this facade.

"What are you-" she drawled out, her words slow and incoherent as i stepped closer.

"Doing?" she finally said and she herself moved closer. "What are you doing?" I asked back. My voice low and my eyes held hers. "I don't know..." she said quietly, coming closer.

In only moments Clare's mouth was on mine. Our lips moving together. As her tongue traced my bottom lip begging for entrance I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer, intoxicated by everything about her. The taste of her tongue on mine, the sweet perfume she wore and the feeling of her warm body against me.

She pulled away, kissing me once more quickly before opening her eyes, obviously stunned at her own actions.

_Clare_

I barely knew him. Yet here i was with his arms around me in my best friend's kitchen. I felt like i couldn't breathe and all i wanted was more. I kissed him once more quickly before pushing him away.

I didn't do things like this; impulsively kiss boys in when i was at my friend's house, supposed to be partaking in a movie night. I was Clare Edwards, pure, good girl, the bible freak. The girl that had never done more than kiss a boy she was dating. Why was he here? He knew i would be too. Did he plan this?

My mind was racing and i held my hand to my mouth, looking around to make sure it was only him and i in the room.

"That was..." Eli began to say, his cheeks flushed. "Wow" he finished, seemingly speechless.

I had to get out of there. I had known him only a week and i was already throwing myself at him. I needed to go back upstairs and forget that this even happened.

"I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry." I said taking my can of soda from the counter and began walking away from where Eli stood a disappointed look on his face.

"No." he said racing up to me down the hallway. "Don't just leave it like this..."

I could hear the desperation in his voice and panicked. "I just came to get a drink. I have to get back upstairs." I said not looking him in the eyes as i walked away and up each step feeling dizzy, my stomach in knots.

_Eli_

I watched as she took careful steps up each stair. I was cold feel myself breathing heavily. I waited to see if she'd come back and when she didn't i made my way back to the living room and suddenly things felt different. How could i just sit down here playing video games when i knew she was up there probably thinking about what just happened?

I sat down beside Drew and he smiled at me. "I heard voices. Did you have a run in with your lady friend?" he said teasingly and i laughed at his choice of words.

"I may have bumped into Clare while getting a drink." i shrugged a smirk plastered on my face and he shook his head. "Laying on the Goldsworthy charm?" he asked absentmindedly with his controller in hand.

"I tried..." i said picking up mine to get back into the game even though i knew i wouldn't be able to concentrate.

_Clare_

Adam looked at me with narrow eyes when i sat down next to him. I kept my eyes on the screen hoping he wouldn't ask questions about the sheepish look i knew i had on my face.

"Are you going to make me force it out of you?" he asked and i looked at him with a straight face. "Force what?" i asked playing confused.

"Really Clare? I've been your best friend for a year now and you don't think i notice something is up when you leave to get a drink, take 10 minutes then come in with this distant, uncomfortable, weirded out look on your face..." he said pausing the movie and i sighed in defeat. It was impossible for me to keep things from Adam.

"I ran into Eli in the kitchen..." i said waiting for his reaction. He looked confused then laughed. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing it's just you came here to kind of get away from him and all of these lovey dovey thoughts you're having about him and then you still manage to see him here. It's just ironic." he said with another laugh and i crossed my arms.

"I'm glad this is amusing for you and just so you know I do not have lovey dovey thoughts about him." i said shaking my head.

Adam rolled his eyes "You really don't see it?" he asked in disbelief.

"See what?" i asked, confused.

"The way you light up when you talk about him. Or the way you blush when we walk passed him in the halls at school. How i know that when you're watching a TV show, movie or even reading a book that shows a couple in love; you're thinking of him. I don't know if it's obvious to everyone. But I'm your best friend i can pick up on these things." he said with a warm smile and i hid my face in my hands.

"Adam, what am i going to do?" I began to cry before looking back at Adam.

"It's hard. With KC i was a kid and i knew it would never become something. With him it was puppy love. A silly high school crush. When he left me for Jenna, you remember what that did to me. I just know it's going to hurt a million times worse if i get into something and i get my heartbroken. You were right." I sobbed. Adam moved closer, putting his arm around me.

"We kissed. Downstairs." I sniffled and began i wiped away my tears. Adam pulled my face up to look at him. "You're smart. It will all work out."

"I don't know. This time it's just different because right now I'm scared. I'm scared of how badly i want him. Why am I so quick to trust him?" I said quietly, thinking about Eli and KC and what the future could potentially hold.

"Maybe I was wrong about Eli. Don't listen to my stupid theories. If he makes you feel this way then go for it. But don't let being scared hold you back. I only ask that you be careful." he said rubbing my arm and i hugged him gratefully.

"You're amazing you know that? I don't think i could ask for a better friend." i smiled against him and i felt him laugh underneath me.

"You deserve a good friend, so i try my best" he said nudging me with a grin. I took the remote from him and pressed play.

"Enough interruptions. It's movie time."

_Eli_

I lay on my bed that night, my mind a whirlwind of thoughts. After Clare disappeared upstairs I waited hours and she still hadn't left Adam's. Once it passed 2 am I decided it was pointless to stay any longer. She was either asleep or waiting for me to leave to make her exit. _  
_When I left Drew's he told me he would text me when he heard Clare leaving. Five minutes after I left my phone went off on the seat beside me.  
"Clare just left" the message said.

I sighed as I turned onto my side, I could tell this would be one of many sleepless nights. How was I going to go through with this callous act?

I liked her, a lot. More than any girl I had every interacted with since Julia's death. Everyone else was just filling a deep void. Clare was real, my feelings were genuine and my heart ached with the thought of causing her pain.

I already knew that the next week and a half would be difficult to even endure.


	6. Day Five

Read and Review :)

**Chapter 6 – Day Five & Six**

Saturday

_**Clare**_

In my favourite bookstore there was three floors and of course, always one for tradition, sat at the big bay window on the second floor. I held a copy of Sarah Dessen's _Along for the Ride_ in my hands. A light read on a rainy day, perfection.

I sat there immersed in my book for almost an hour when I heard someone clear their throat obnoxiously somewhere nearby. I looked up; ready to give them the coldest eyes I could muster. You just weren't supposed to be loud in a bookstore or library; it was practically a well-known rule of society.

But my eyes softened when I saw that it was Eli standing in the aisle before me, his hands in his pockets, and a hesitant smile on his face. "Hey. I thought that was you..." he said with a hushed tone.

"Yep. You found me. This is probably my favourite place to be on a rainy day in Toronto." I laughed and we both looked out the window, high above the street. Raindrops trickled down the glass and we both stood there in silence for a minute, watching the fog and rain cover the city.

"Clare, about last night. I'm sorry I didn't mean to freak you out-"he began to say, taking a step closer I cut him off before he said another word.

"No it's okay, really. You didn't freak me out. I freaked myself out." I said with a laugh, feeling a blush creep up my neck.

He smiled relief evident on his face and I felt bad for making him think he was to blame.

"Besides I'm pretty sure I initiated the kiss" I said for his sake as much as it made my insides turn with embarrassment.

"You're right, it was all you." He said as he took a step closer. I could tell that now he was just teasing me so I swatted at his arm when he sat down next to me.

"Hey I was just being nice. You certainly weren't pushing me away" I said hurriedly before I could think about my words. I didn't want to relive it again. Me initiating a kiss with a boy like Eli. I felt so out of my element.

Eli held his arm where I hit him and feigned hurt before laughing and raising an eyebrow.  
"How could anyone ever push you away?" he said, his smile falling. I felt the air leave my lungs and my head spin.

"Um" I mumbled incoherently.

Sensing my discomfort Eli stood up. "Not pushing you away" he said holding his hands up "but I should get going. I did come here for a reason." He said glancing at the shelves of books behind us. I nodded, understanding.

"And that actually reminds me of why I initially came over to talk to you." He said like it had completely slipped his mind.

"Have any plans tomorrow morning?" he asked with a hopeful smile that I know I didn't want to deny.

"Church…every Sunday" I said reluctantly, I was still unsure what Eli really knew about me and my religious views.

"After church then? There's this great place I go on the weekends for food." I smiled, seeing where he was taking this.

"Eli, are you asking me out for Sunday brunch?" I said trying to force down the "Aw" that wanted to escape my mouth.

"If you want to label it Sunday brunch you can. I'm merely calling it weekend lunch." He said with a laugh.

I nodded, thinking about his offer. "Sure, weekend lunch sounds great. I'll text you after church?

"Sounds perfect." Eli said with a satisfied grin which I couldn't help but return. All doubts I had the night before quickly vanishing with his brief presence.

"Bye Eli" I said with a wave and he did the same as he walked back down the aisle.

Sunday

_**Clare**_

That morning I woke up early going through my closet to find a dress that could suffice as both a church dress and a lunch date dress. I didn't have time to come home before lunch with Eli so I was stuck in whatever I decided to wear to church. I ended up wearing a white flowy shirt a dark yellow high waisted skirt that hit just above my knees. When I my parents in the car for our ride to church my mom smiled at the sight of my outfit.

"I haven't seen you dress up so nice for church since you were little. You look beautiful." She said with a smile on her face, clearly delighted.

"Thanks but actually I'm going out with a friend for lunch afterwards." I said with a blush. My dad's head whipped around and my mom watched him, concerned for our safety.

""A boy?" he asked quickly and my mom nudged him. "Randall…the road" she said urging him to turn around.

"Yes a boy" I said quietly

I could see my mom smile from the passenger seat; I think she knew deep down that I wouldn't make the same mistakes my older sister Darcy would. I would date nice boys and be a wholesome catholic girl.  
Little did she know I was making out with him in Adams kitchen on two nights ago?

"Clare can go out with boys if she wants, honey. As long as we get to meet them right?" my mom said with a hopeful smile.

I hadn't realized that having Eli pick me up after church would mean he would probably meet my parents. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Um yeah…" I said with a gulp. Would Eli show up to pick me up in his hearse and usual all black attire adorned with chains, zippers and buckles? I couldn't be sure but I would assume so. I looked at my watch. Eli would be waiting to pick me up in exactly 2 hours. I felt my stomach turn from a combination of both my anticipation and my nerves.

_**Eli**_

I sat on the stairs of the church, holding my wrist out to check the time. Mass would be over in a matter of minutes. My eyes stayed glued to the door of the church. I hadn't set foot inside a church since the passing of my old girlfriend Julia. I was never a religious person but I did believe in a higher power, a god of some sort, until they made my life hell. Why would someone trying to help only cause you pain? After last year and the events that came along with it I decided there was no god. It was just me and the people in my life everyday moving at a steady pace.

I thought of Clare and her catholic good girl reputation. Although I didn't believe in god myself, I respected her views. I knew she wouldn't push her beliefs on me or try and force me to see things in her way. Her religion was just her, it completed her. I even couldn't imagine seeing her without her cross hanging from her neck.

I looked at my watch a second time. She'd be out any second now. I decided to stand, putting my hands in the pockets of my plain black jeans. I didn't know what to wear to after church lunch with a girl. I hadn't spent much time lately with a girl during the hours of the day. I knew she would be someone dressed up and it wasn't like I was going to take her for fast food. I was taking her to a nice restaurant for lunch so I too, dressed up slightly, whatever dressed up meant for me anyways.

After much debate on whether or not to wear dress pants I decided against it. Too formal. So I opted for my dark black jeans and a black button down. I was dressed up but didn't stray too far from the clothes I usually wore.

People started to come from the solid church doors in small groups and finally there she was. Clare walked waited at the door, looking behind her until I saw two people that I assumed were her parents join her. She laughed at something her father said and I couldn't help but feel happy watching her. She looked beautiful. To school she wore jeans, leggings maybe the occasional denim skirt and usually a plain t-shirt. But today she was wearing a light flowy skirt with a grey cardigan. Finally she looked up as she began down the stairs and her face lit up when she saw me waiting for her. "Eli!" she said walking over at a fast pace, leaving her parents to trail behind.

"You look so different." She said placing her hand on my chest, gesturing to my shirt. I looked down at her hand and raised an eyebrow. Clare pulled her hand away, embarrassed. "I hope its good different"

She nodded "of course." She said sweetly. Her parents came up behind her and Clare looked from them then to me.  
"Mom. Dad. This is my friend Eli." She said coming to move beside me.

I shook both her parents' hands and made awkward chit chat before they finally went on their way. Clare stood before me a smug smile of her own in place.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Edwards?" she said mocking me.

"What? So I'm polite when it comes to parents. Would you rather they get a bad impression and forbid you to see me?" I said pointedly and she considered this before smiling.

"Nah you're right. They probably loved you." She said as we fell into step, making our way to the hearse that parked a street over.

"Parents love me." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Where are we going?" she asked as we walked a little farther.

"I parked the hearse a little farther away. Couldn't spring that on them the first day, especially outside of a church. But as for lunch, that's a surprise." I said looking over at her with a smile.

_**Clare**_

Eli sat across from me, one arm resting on the table and the other on his lap. After walking only a few blocks to his hearse he finally drove us to a small restaurant downtown called **Easy** that was packed with people obviously here for Sunday brunch as well.

I was pleasantly surprised at the sight of Eli when my eyes first found his this afternoon. His hair was smoothed out, his normally eye-catching attire toned down to something more casual and dressy, but still black of course. I didn't expect him to change for me but I was glad to see some minor improvements if it would help my parents take more of a liking to him; which I could tell, they did.  
My stomach was a bundle of nerves the entire drive to the restaurant. This whole week felt surreal, why was he so interested in me? Only now was I starting to believe that maybe something could happen between us. Even after the kiss two days before I still had my doubts but with the way his eyes held mine I couldn't deny that I wanted to find out.

"How's your food?" Eli asked startling me from my own thoughts. I looked down at the half eaten omelet in front of me, it looked almost as delicious as it tasted.

"_So_ good. Do you actually come here every weekend?" I asked looking around. Somehow I couldn't picture Eli driving downtown for brunch every weekend.

"Not every weekend, I change it up. There are a few places I go. You don't have any traditions like this?" he asked me as he took a bite of his toast, slathered in jam.

I thought about it. There were places we would go to as a family quite often but that was before all the fighting and the inevitable divorce that loomed over me.

"Not since I was little. This is cool though. Thanks for taking me here." I said, appreciative of the fact that he was letting me into these small details of his life that not everyone else knew.

"Maybe we can make it a regular thing? I can take you on a tour of the best restaurants to get breakfast in Toronto. One restaurant every week." He said with a smile.

My heart quickened. Every week?

"Wow yeah that sounds great. I mean...if they're all as great as this place"

"C'mon, I found them so of course they're great."

I laughed, shaking my head. "Right. Eli Goldsworthy; restaurant expert." I said pointedly and he smiled.

"Maybe we can make hanging out in general a regular thing?" he said, his voice clear and even. I looked at him for any hint of what he was thinking. By only the sincere look and playful smirk on his face I knew that he meant it in a romantic way but of course I couldn't be sure.

"What do you mean?" It didn't hurt to ask for clarification, if not this whole situation could have been one big misunderstanding.

He took a deep breath and I could feel myself hold mine.

"I don't want to seem like a presumptuous ass but I really like you Clare and I think you like me too. Maybe we could try something more official?"

I let out the breath I had been holding and felt myself smile.

"You're right." I said simply, still processing everything he had just said.

"Right about what?" he said perplexed look on his face,

"I like you."

Eli laughed. "I thought you might…I'm psychic you know."

I rolled my eyes at him and taunting. "Yeah it's not like the kiss tipped you off or anything"

"You're right, that definitely helped me draw some conclusions. So we're dating?" he asked incredulously from across the table and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

"Yes. We're dating."

_**Eli**_

I hadn't gone to lunch today with the slightest expectations or even the thought of asking her to be my girlfriend. How did that even happen? I lost my mind somewhere between the moment when her knee brushed against mine from beneath the table and the moment when she smiled the most contagious smile I had ever seen. I knew it was wrong, with the bet still looming over my head but I wanted this and she did too. I wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. Learn things about her and tell her things about myself.

After lunch we drove around downtown for hours blasting music. I never let anyone have control of the stereo in Morty but for Clare I made an exception. When she turned on her favourite station and began singing and mildly dancing to the music that filled the air I couldn't help but think that she was in fact perfect. Everything about her was, from her curly hair and small nose to her love for books and her challenging personality. She was perfect for me.

I pulled up to Clare's house and after taking of her seatbelt she turned to me and smile. "I had such an amazing time today. Thank you" her blue eyes were shining crystals and I turned off the car before turning back to her.

"Pleasure was mine." I said back and she laughed and I could see the almost discreet way her eyes traveled to my lips.

"Come here I want to see something…" Clare moved closer and so did I until my lips brushed hers softly. She moved her lips with mine and placed a hand on my cheek. I could feel the smile beneath my lips before I pulled away.

"Yep. Perfect." I said to myself and she looked at me in a daze, obviously confused and still disoriented from the kiss.  
"Huh?"

"Nothing, I'll see you tomorrow?" she nodded before getting out and closing the door behind her.

"Bye Eli!" I heard her call from halfway up her walkway a permanent smile on both of our faces.

_**Clare**_

I couldn't be happier with the fact that Eli and I were now an item but of course my mind was running a mile a minute as I laid down that night, tossing and turning. What would everyone say?

What about Jenna and her army of terrorizers, what would they do to me?

I really did not want to be the talk of the school. Not yet anyways, it was still new and special, I couldn't let them ruin this for me.

I picked up my phone and sent Eli,

**Can we lay low for a little while? Keep this relationship just between us for now?**

Eli replied back in only a matter of seconds.

**Whatever you want, girlfriend. Sneaking around could be fun ;)**

I laughed as my eyes scanned the screen.

**Ha, right. Goodnight.**

I sent back quickly before turning off my light and crashing into my bed and finally falling asleep, my mind at ease.


	7. Day Six

_Author's Note:_ Thank you so much to everyone who's been responding to all the updates. I'm so happy people are actually taking the time to read this and leave their comments. It means a lot!

Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint :)

**Chapter 7 – Day Seven**

Monday

_**Clare**_

Eli's lips caught mine urgently and I felt my skin cover in goose bumps. He had led me to an empty corridor, quiet and distant from our peers and reality. I was at my locker when he tapped me on the shoulder and gestured for me to follow him until finally he slipped through a set of doors I had never even noticed.

"No PDA at school." I said breathlessly and Eli laughed, sliding his arms around my waist.

"Do you see any teachers?" he asked with one eyebrow raised.

I shook my head, still in disbelief of the situation and leaned in for another kiss. I felt his lips travel down to my neck and I gasped before wrapping my hands around his neck, pulling him closer to me.

A loud ringing made us both jump and my heart raced frantically.

"I guess it's time to get back to class?" I pouted and he laughed, placing a quick kiss to my forehead

"Don't worry; I'll see you at lunch somehow." He said with a smile and I knew that I made the right choice by saying yes when Eli had asked me to be his girlfriend. He made me feel special and I wanted to spend every second with him.

I nodded as I walked to the door, straightening my shirt before saying goodbye and leaving Eli in what would now be our "spot"

"What happened to _you_?" Adam asked accusingly as I sat down next to him in History.

"What do you mean?" I asked taking my books from my bag and settling into my seat.

"You're all flushed and smiley." He said with narrow eyes and I rolled mine in return.

"I need an excuse to be happy?" I shot back and he shook his head.

"No it's just weird. Nice, but weird."

I gave him a confused look and turned to my book as class started.

Was I being obvious about my relationship with Eli already? Maybe it wasn't the best idea to hide it from Adam of all people.

_I heard he's sleeping with that catholic freak._

I saw him pull her into an empty corridor; I bet I know what they were doing

_Why is he talking to _her_ of all people?_

_I watched Eli walk out of that door this morning buttoning his shirt back up with Clare not far behind._

_I heard. I saw. I watched._

I stood in a stall in the girls' washroom, my hands shaking at my sides as I heard each new piece of gossip slip from their tongues. How could this be happening, already? It had only been a couple of hours since I was with Eli in the seemingly hidden hallway. This whole morning was making me feel out of my own element. Why was everything moving so fast?

I felt as if I were going to throw up. I wasn't used to this kind of negative attention; people gossiping and twisting the truth for their entertainment. Nothing they were saying was even true and I felt ashamed of myself even though I knew I was really not at fault for anything. I was embarrassed, scared and unsure of what to do next.

_**Eli**_

I heard the whispers, saw the looks I was given as I walked through the hallway and I knew it had to have gotten back to her by now. I didn't know how Clare would take something like this; I imagined her to be embarrassed, humiliated maybe even mad at me for initiating what happened this morning. I mentally kicked myself. Why did I rush things? We were supposed to be keeping this to ourselves for now.

I made my way to the cafeteria and didn't even look to my usual table, my destination was Clare. I spotted her at a table with Adam, who was leaned in close to her saying something I couldn't hear as she held her hand to her forehead in frustration.

I could feel eyes on me as I sat down next to her. "I guess you heard?" I asked hesitantly.

"Heard what? That I'm pregnant with your child? That I was partaking in oral sex with you this morning? Or that you've turned me into some sex crazed freak?" she asked harshly and Adam let out a laugh, earning a death stare from his best friend.

"I guess you did. Don't worry. People just like to gossip. None of its true so don't let it get to you." I said and she finally turned to me, her blue eyes glassy and red-rimmed. I put a comforting hand on her back and she moved closer to me before catching me off guard, putting her arms around me in a hug.

"That's my cue to exit. I'll talk to you guys later" Adam said before dashing off quickly.

"I just don't like people talking about me negatively." She said, her voice muffled by my chest. I tightened my arms around her and she sighed.

"They'll stop talking…" I said trying to sound reassuring. "I guess the whole…secret relationship thing didn't work out so well" I said trying to lighten the mood.

I felt her shake underneath me and realized she had laughed. Good, I wasn't so bad at this "boyfriend" thing.

"Yeah I guess when people start talking about your supposed pregnancy the relationship just kind of comes out." She said with a laugh before pulling away to go back to her position sitting up.

Clare blushed, looking down at her hands. "Thanks. Sorry if I'm weird and emotional." She said meekly and I couldn't help but laugh.

I felt the polar opposite. I didn't think she was some strange emotional girl with overactive tear ducts seeking attention. She was Clare, a delicate flower but still strong willed. I love that about her and how she was willing to open up to me. It only made me feel worse about what I was doing.

If I could go back in time I would. I would erase the day I made that stupid bet and I would walk up to Clare first chance I got to start fresh. That way I wouldn't feel this guilty pang in my chest whenever I thought about her or watched her smile. I could just be with her. I knew I was a horrible person, but that was no surprise. I had been told that my entire life. I was just in too deep and couldn't find a way out.

"I don't think that. Be as emotional as you want. I'll be here for you whenever you need me." I said my eyes focused on her.

In turn I received possibly the sweetest smile I had ever been graced with. I could tell she didn't expect this side of me; sensitive.

She leaned in and placed her lips to mine for a chaste kiss. When she pulled away i could taste the cherry lip gloss I had recently come to associate with her. It was heaven. Even the smallest kiss, I now cherished.

"Thank you" she said with a small grin and I smiled back, taking her hand in mine.

A group of girls, two tables down exchanged glances with Clare and I watched as her face burned up and they looked down on her. "What's that all about?" I asked still watching as the girls whispered and giggled in unison as they continued to stare at her. I felt Clare shift uncomfortably beside me.

"Nothing…I just heard some of them talking about us this morning. They weren't exactly complimenting me as they called me 'Jesus freak'" she said sadly and I shook my head. Why did teenage girls have to be so caddy?  
"Can we just go…I don't really want to deal with this right now." She pleaded her eyes on the verge of tears yet again.

I stood up, startling Clare and as he realized what I was about to do she looked up at me, tugging on my arm as she hissed at me to sit down.

I stared directly at the group of girls and they looked at me with confused expressions on all four of their faces. I looked around me and spotted others looking at me as well, my friends not the exception.

"Excuse me!" I shouted, halting every conversation being had in the room. It was quiet and people watched me, waiting for what I would do next.

"This is my fellow classmates is my girlfriend Clare Edwards. Yes I said girlfriend. So you can all stop whispering now about how strange it is and stop worrying about what we do in our spare time. No she is not pregnant. No I we're not engaged and I am most certainly not with having sex with her on school grounds. "I said loudly to the room full of students and I knew Clare was beyond embarrassed but I didn't care.

"Do you kiss your boyfriend in the hallway?" I asked one of the girls that laughed at Clare only moments ago. She nodded a scared look on her face.

"That's what I thought. So now everyone can stop acting like this is something out of the ordinary and leave us alone." I said looking down at Clare whose cheeks were redder than imaginable.

"Thanks." I said with a sarcastic smile before sitting back own.

It only took the mere seconds for voices to fill the cafeteria and Clare stared at me blankly.  
"What?" I asked, taking one of Clare's cookies that sat in front of her.

"What?" she asked incredulously? "That was…humiliating!" she managed to spit out and I shook my head.

"No. Those people needed to know not to mess with you. So we're dating, big deal. You know how many other couples are a Degrassi? Why does it matter to everybody so much?" I asked shrugging my shoulders as I finished off her cookie.

"I guess. But I see where they're coming from. We're not the most conventional couple" she said with a giggle and I rolled my eyes.

"We're perfect." I said as a matter of fact-ly

"So maybe what you did was sweet. Maybe!" she said with a smile that sent my stomach fluttering.

"Just admit that you loved it and think I'm beyond the best boyfriend ever." I teased and she rolled her eyes in return.

"I'll admit that my boyfriend looked pretty hot announcing our relationship to the entire school. I loved it" she said with a wink.

I nearly choked as I took a sip of water. I never knew Clare to be so forward.  
She was surprising me with every second.

"Hey, Eli!" I heard someone call from behind me. I was standing in the hallway with my usual group of friends. Jenna watched as Adam approached me with hatred in her eyes. Why despised Adam and Clare was beyond me, they were great people.  
"Hey what's up?" I asked taking a step away from the group.

Adam stuck his hands in his nervously and I waited for him to speak. There was obviously a reason for this sudden conversation.

"Could we talk for a second…privately?" he said gesturing to a bench a few steps away.  
I followed without hesitation. I assumed he wanted to talk about Clare, why else would he want to talk to me? We weren't exactly best friends.

I sat waiting for Adam to speak. It was clear he was having trouble transferring his thoughts to words, and I cleared my throat, urging him to go on.

"Okay… so I know this isn't my place but as Clare's best friend I feel like it is." He said finally.  
"I know your relationship is new and all but I just wanted to ask that you please not hurt her. She's been through so much and if you just plan on fucking her over or are not in it 100% I think you just should quit while you're ahead."

I smiled and nodded. Did he know about the bet? Where was this coming from?

"Don't worry Adam. My intentions where Clare is involved are nothing but…honorable." I said with a slight laugh. Was I really having this conversation with Adam of all people? This felt like a conversation more suited for her father.

"But just so you know…if you do anything to hurt her I'll make it my personal business to find some way to pay you back" he said with a serious expression and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I don't have anything against you, you're a great guy she just deserves the best and I hope you can give that to her." He said with an unsure smile on his face.

Then it hit me. Adam's overprotective father like attitude, how much time he spent with her and how highly he thought of her.

"You like her don't you?" I asked in realization.

His cheeks burned bright red and he looked away.

"How could I not? I've known her for a while now and since day one I knew she was something special. But I'm her best friend…she could never look at me the way she looks at you. Just treat her right okay?" he asked finally and I nodded.

"Of course." I said in return as he stood up to leave.

"Thanks Eli!" he called out and I said goodbye as my friends watched on with curious eyes.

I watched as Adam rushed down the hallway, finally meeting Clare by her locker. His face lit up as she wrapped her arm through his and they walked away laughing about something I couldn't hear.

I understand Adam. There's no way I could be in Clare's life as only her friend.  
Did she really have no clue that her best friend has been in love with her during the entirety of their relationship?

Clare Edwards. Naïve, charming and unknowing of the affect she has on people.


	8. Day Seven

Sorry it took so long to post an update. I've been pretty busy with school and life but hopefully you all like this chapter!

Remember to read and review :)

**Chapter 8 **

Tuesday – Day Eight

_**Clare**_

"Hello beautiful" Eli said sliding his arms around my waist as I gathered my books from my locker.

Today had been a good day. No whispers or people staring, I felt relieved to say the least.  
I spent lunch with both Adam and Eli which was new. I secretly hoped they could become friends. Eli and Adam had more in common than they thought. If they could just get passed the awkwardness of not talking for the past year then I think they could be really close.

I walked the halls that afternoon positively glowing. I had the best friend in the world, an amazing boyfriend and my parents had been fighting less lately. Not to mention Jenna was starting to ease up on me. I don't think I've received a single ignorant comment for a few days now. Things we're definitely looking up for me.

To top of a great day I was spending the evening over at Eli's house. He invited me over to study which ended in him inevitably asking me over for dinner. I was nervous to meet his parents but Eli assured me that they were cool and I would most likely love them.

Eli waited for me so we could go to his house together. I just began zipping up my bag when Eli reached into my locker and pulled out the yearbooks from previous that I had left on the top shelf. I occasionally flipped through them for inspiration for this year's copy.

"We're bringing these. I'd like to look. Is that okay?" he asked with a bright smile which I couldn't refuse.

"Sure" I said putting the books into my bag and closing my locker. We began walking and I felt myself begin to panic, my face turning white and my hands beginning to shake.

"You okay?" he asked, feeling my hand in his.

"I'm kind of nervous about meeting your parents." I said as a blush crept up my neck.

Eli put his arm around my shoulder, pulling me close to him.

"Trust me. They are going to love you!" he said excitedly. He was so sure about it that I felt myself relax slightly.

Did he bring a lot of girls home? I knew by some things I had seen and heard that I wasn't exactly his first girlfriend. Maybe they loved every single girl Eli brought home and I was just another face they probably wouldn't remember.

I took a deep breath as we walked to Morty. Tonight would definitely be interesting.

**Later**

"Aw look at little Clare Edwards, braces, glasses and a school girl uniform. You've definitely changed!" he said with a laugh as he pointed me out in the page filled with our classmates.

"Okay…let's stop looking at me. Next page!" I said flipping the page before he could embarrass me further.

We flipped a few pages in to the Siblings page where Alli stood beside Sav, looking tiny in comparison, a bright smile on her face. Beneath their picture was one of Darcy and I, her arm slung around my shoulder and me looking almost unrecognizable. Eli was right, I had really changed.

The next page was the Couple page, scattered along the sheet of paper were photos of some of the couples at Degrassi. Some were embraced in a hug, some a kiss or some stood happily with their hands entwined. At the bottom left of the page was a photo of KC and I that Alli had taken for the yearbook. His lips placed on my cheek and a startled but happy smile on my face as his arm pulled me closer.

I quickly went to switch pages before Eli could see but he spotted it before I could turn it. My cheeks slowly heated and I felt awkward as Eli placed the age back down to stare at the picture of KC and I blankly for what seemed like entirely too long.

"Did you love him?" he asked quietly, his eyes still glued to the page.

I was caught off guard by his question. Nobody had ever asked me that once in all of the time that KC dated and even once we were apart, not even KC himself questioned it.

I didn't love KC. I Knew that now. I was hurt because after all he was my friend and he broke that relationship that we had prior to dating. As much as I liked to believe at the time that KC and I were in love, we weren't.

"No. I thought I did because he was my first boyfriend but not I know I was just being naïve." I said now too, staring at the picture lost in my own train of thought. I was so different then.

I stood up and made my way from the desk where we sat flipping through yearbooks and sat down on his bed.

"I'm sorry he hurt you." He said rolling the computer chair over to meet me at the edge of his bed.

I shook my head, feeling stupid.

"It's not your fault KC's an idiot." I said with a laugh, trying to lighten the mood but his expression stayed serious.

"You don't deserve that, though. An amazing girl like you deserves someone who she can trust and depend on." His eyes were fixed on mine and I felt my heart swell. Sometimes Eli was too good to be true.

I blushed and leaned in to kiss him on the lips. Pulling away he smiled at me brushing a loose curl from my face. "So what's your story?" I asked my face only inches from Eli's.

"What do you mean?" he asked in return.

I shifted uncomfortably, not sure if I was ready for whatever answer he would give me once I asked.

"Have you had a lot of serious girlfriends? Ever been in love?" I asked with curiosity. I smile, hoping it would encourage him.

"It's no secret I've been involved with quite a few girls" he said with an apologetic smile, but continued.

"But they didn't really mean anything to me…"  
Eli looked down at his hands that were now shaking.

"I was in love once. We met at the beginning of high school and started dating. Her name was Julia, we were seemingly perfect for each other but a little over a year ago she was in an accident…she died." He said still looking directly at his hands. I placed my hand over top of his.

"I'm so sorry…" I said my voice a whisper.

It all suddenly made sense; Eli's transfer to Degrassi, his mysterious exterior and supposed obsession with death. Then of course there were the countless girls he was with which obviously were filling a void that the death of his girlfriend left him with.

"It's okay; I've kind of just…lived to deal with it by now." He said forcing a smile.

I was happy Eli was confiding in me. I knew quite a lot of things about him already but this was something I guessed he didn't tell a lot of people.

"After Julia I just never took huge interest in one other person. Sure I've dated but I couldn't start a relationship with any of those girls." He said continuing.

So what did this mean for us?

As if reading my thoughts he spoke up once more a small smile on his face.  
"Then you came along…and here we are." He gestured to us sitting across from each other and I smiled.

I was different than all the other girls. Eli actually did care about me.

"Here we are" I repeated back.

**Eli**

I watched from across the table as my parents bombarded Clare with questions about herself and to my dismay embarrassing stories from my past.  
I could tell they loved her already. My mom kept looking at me with a bright smile, glad I finally brought another girl home.

In the time after Julia's death I had never brought a date home to meet my parents, until now.

I thought about the bet and as Clare sat with my family and I eating my mother's homemade cheesecake and "Aww"ing at the humiliating stories of my childhood I felt horrible.  
Hurting her was inevitable so why did I continue on with this stupid bet? Because I'm selfish. I just wanted more of her and I knew if she found out the truth she would never speak to me again. There was no possible way this could end well, unless I won the bet and Clare never found out about it in the first place.

I still had to try my hardest to win the bet though, because if I lost...she would find out, along with the whole school and then she would definitely never speak to me again.

"Do you need any help with the dishes, Mrs. Goldsworthy?" Clare asked as my mom began clearing off the table and my dad disappeared to the living room for the evening news.

My mother laughed "Please call me, Cece. "Mrs. Goldsworthy" makes me sound old!" Clare laughed and nodded.

"But no thank you sweetie I've got it. You two go back to your homework" she said beaming, patting Clare on the shoulder as she left us alone in the dining room.

Clare moved and sat down on the chair next to mine.  
"Your parents are so funny, it's amazing that they've been together since high school!" she said smiling. I laughed and shrugged my shoulders.

"Yeah they're okay sometimes. Embarrassing, but okay." I finished and Clare rolled her eyes.

"It's practically a parents' job to embarrass their kids, to don't hold it against them" she said. There she was again; always put a positive spin on everything.

"I guess you're right, and maybe one day I'll get to hear stories of baby Clare Edwards and the mischief she got herself into?" I asked hopefully and she laughed.

"Maybe if you're really nice, I'll let you come over one day." She said moving closer to me.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll try my best." I said back watching as she moved closer.

A loud noise in the kitchen startled us and Clare jumped back. I laughed and took her hand in mine.  
"Want to get back to that homework?" I asked gesturing to upstairs and she smiled, before biting her lips and following me back up to my bedroom.

**Clare**

I sat against the head of Eli's bed and he lay beside me, holding my hand that fell in my lap.  
I felt so comfortable with him already. Sitting in his bedroom alone didn't freak me out, it was nice.

Eli's thumb ran over the band of my claddagh ring and I wondered if he already knew about my view on sex. "I've seen this ring on people before." He said looking up at me, curiosity in his eyes.

"What does it mean?" he asked, still racing his finger along the metal.

I sat thinking; I usually didn't have to explain to people the meaning behind it.

"It's kind of a commitment ring. Some people use it for marriage or friendship. I see mine as a promise to myself to keep sex for someone I'm in love and married to. Everyone wears it for different reasons."

I said shrugging my shoulders.

Not that I didn't think about sex. Most girls my age do. But for me I thought of it more as a milestone and something that really impacts you, not some animalistic nonchalant act like some girls may think.  
I always pictured being with someone I knew I would want to spend forever with. Someone I wouldn't feel awkward with or know that I wouldn't look back on that moment with regret. Maybe it was a silly way for a teenage girl to think in this day but its how I've always felt, with or without my religious views.

He sat silently and I waited anxiously for what he would say next, my heart pounding.

"Cool." he said finally, an indifferent look on his face.

Cool? That's all he thought of it? I thought it would be a bigger shock to hear your girlfriend has taken an abstinence pledge.

"Cool?" I repeated with a confused look on my face, I'm sure.

"Yeah…these are your views. I can't really change them so it's better to sort of, go along with it!" he said with a laugh, trying to ease what I'm sure he knew was an awkward conversation for me.

Eli's eyes stayed on my ring, watching the thin silver band glisten in the natural light of his bedroom.  
I smiled grateful he was being so cool about it.

I didn't know if it would be rude to ask, but since we were on the topic of sex I wondered about, Eli. I had heard about his reputation, but maybe I was wrong.

"So does that mean you're not…" I asked, unsure of how to word my question.  
Eli finished the sentence for me, earning a blush.

"A virgin? No..." he said easily and I nodded. Of course he wasn't. He was Eli Goldsworthy.  
My boyfriend was a notorious player. What would he do when he didn't get what he wanted from me? Move on elsewhere?

I nodded, with what I knew was a phony smile on my face.

I couldn't help but picture it my mind. All of those girls I had seen him around with that I now knew he had probably slept with. Kristie with long blonde hair with the fake tanned skin and enormous blue eyes. Annie, much shorter than Eli, short wavy brown hair with a tiny waist a thin pink lips. Then of course there was the most recent red head that wore entirely too much eyeliner.

Those were only the few I could recall seeing him with in the past few months.  
I felt my stomach turn. Was I just another girl he would forget?

"What's wrong?" he asked placing a hand on my knee, obviously sensing my discomfort.

I didn't know what to say. Would it be wrong to be honest or should I just pretend everything was okay?

I thought of KC and how it made me feel when I had learned of all the things he hid from me and opted to tell the truth.

"You've just been with so many girls. Its unsettling for me I guess" I said shrugging my shoulders. I looked down. I couldn't look at him…I knew how stupid I sounded. Like an insecure little kid.

I could feel his eyes on me for what seemed like eternities, but still I couldn't look up.  
I felt the cold of his hands as they made contact with my face, his fingers adjusting my gaze to him.

"I can't say I'm exactly proud of it…but those girls were a distraction." He said his expression serious.  
"But you're different. I actually want to be with you and it's not just about sex, you know?"

He smiled and my heart leapt like it always did when we were together.  
I was scared, Not only because I believed him and trusted him but the fact that I trusted him so easily. Normally it took a lot for me to trust someone completely, I guess somewhere down the line I changed.

I leaned in and caught him off guard with a kiss. I felt him smile beneath my lips and in turn, so did me.

"I'm so happy I found someone like you…" I said our faces only inches apart. Eli tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and I laughed.  
"After KC, I didn't think anyone would ever have those feelings for me again."

"That is entirely impossible, because one…you're amazing and any guy who takes the time to get to know you would see that. And two, I happen to know someone who disproves this theory of yours."

I looked up at him confused. "Who?" I asked almost instantly and he only laughed in reply, shaking his head.

"Pleaseeeee, tell me Eli?" I asked with a pout which only made him laugh harder.

"No…and why does it matter anyways? You have me now" he said with a wink, and I rolled my eyes in return.

"Come on, I would tell you!" I said and he held his hands up. "I promised." He said simply.

Ugh. I couldn't help the curiosity that came over me.

"What's it going take to get this out of you?" I asked with raised eyebrows and I leaned in closer my lips about to make contact with his neck. I trailed small kisses along his neck and up to his jawline. "Now will you tell me?" I asked quietly and I felt him gulp beneath me. It was definitely working.

"Fine. It's Adam but don't you dare say a word!" he said breathlessly.

I sat back, stunned. Adam? My best friend Adam? I felt my stomach turn in knots. All of this time I had been too blind to see it. Had I led him on? God, I'm such an idiot.

Eli looked at me, concern written on his face. "What's wrong?"

"I just didn't expect that…" I said finally looking at him.

"It's okay Clare, I think he gets that you two are best friends."

I nodded. Well at least that doesn't make me so bad. Hopefully I hadn't done anything to make him have those feelings. I loved Adam but only as a friend and I don't know what I'd do without him.

I thought about Eli and about what had just happened between us.

"At least now I know what to do to get information out of you" I said with a triumphant smile and he rolled his eyes.

"You catch me off guard every day, Clare Edwards."


	9. Day 8

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but thank you for all the reviews. I went through a slight writer's block phase but i'm back on track and more updates should be posted soon! Thank you again, for reading!_

**Chapter 9 - Wednesday**

**Clare**

I had been getting weird looks as I passed students in the hallway for the past two days but today it was different. They were acknowledging the fact that I was with Eli now, and I guess by association I was no longer a social zero.

I smiled when I saw him waiting for me, his arms crossed in front of him as he leaned against the row of lockers. "Good morning" he said cheerily before placing a kiss on my lips.

"Good morning" I replied with the same stupid grin.

I could get used to showing up to my locker everyday with him waiting for me. It was the perfect way to start my day.

"So I was thinking…" he said as I opened up my locker.  
"Today we do lunch, just the two of us. We'll sit in Morty, listen to music. It'll be fun"

I laughed, knowing he had a lunch for the two of us all planned out. "Yeah that sounds good, I'll just let Adam know and it's all us" I said closing my locker and facing him.  
"Walk me to class?" I asked hopefully and he nodded before taking my hand in his.

"I can't help but notice all of the staring…but I don't feel like I did before. These aren't disapproving glares like usual." I said as we walked down the hallway together.

"Everyone suddenly realized how beautiful you are." He said quickly and I looked at him, unamused.

"Hey that's my theory and I'm sticking to it." He said hiding a smile.

"Although I don't exactly believe you, thanks" I felt the blush appear and he laughed, grazing my cheek with the side of his hand.

"You're adorable when you blush, you know that?" his words only made me blush more and he laughed as we reached my classroom.

"Alright, your stop! Have fun." He mused with sarcasm obvious in his tone.  
"Yeah, you too." I said as I leaned up to give him a kiss. "Bye." I said catching one more glance of him before heading into class.

"Someone looks happy" Adam said wiggling his eyebrows. I sat down beside him and laughed.

"Yeah I guess I am." I said realizing that things with Eli were seemingly perfect. Then I remembered what Eli had told me the night before about Adams feelings for me and the smile quickly faded.

"Well, I'm glad. You deserve to be happy for once." Adam said with the most genuine smile. Why did I have to make Eli tell me it was him?

"Thanks" I said getting out my things for class.

When I looked up I saw a girl with red hair, the same girl from a week ago that was all over Eli in the hallway. She was standing before me, with an expectant look on her face, as if I knew what she was doing here.

"Can I help you?" I asked, confused.

I looked at Adam who just shrugged his shoulders, waiting to hear what the girl had to say as well.

"You're dating Eli now, right?" she asked, her eyes not leaving mine. I nodded "Yeah" I said with a raised eyebrow.

She stood thinking for a minute before looking at me again. "I'm not saying this because I want him or whatever…" she said twirling a fire red strand of hair between her fingers.  
"But you seem like a nice girl and I'm just warning you before you get caught up in his lies and end up hurt."

I sat silently, what did she expect me to say?

"He's a player, Clare. You can't believe a thing Eli says. He will just sleep with you then leave you."

I stared at her. Really, what did she expect me to say? Of course I couldn't believe a word that came from her mouth. I only knew her as the girl all over Eli just a few days ago.

"Thanks, I'll take that into consideration." I said dryly. She smiled and tilted her head to the side, clearly not picking up my uncooperative attitude.

"Us girls have to stick together" she winked at me before saying a quick goodbye and walking out into the hallway before I had a chance to say anything in return.

I looked at Adam, still unsure of what just happened. "That was…strange." He said finally.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I've seen her with Eli before and he didn't give her a second look."

I thought of the time I had seen the two of them together. How she was all over him. Playing with her hair and touching him for no reason, obviously some heavy flirting on her part. But I also remember his reaction to all of that. He stood stiff beside her, polite but obviously disinterested in what she had to say. Did she even know Eli well enough to make such accusations?

Adam just looked at me with a look that I knew so well. He was worried about me, I could tell. But he had no reason to be. Eli and I were happy and I didn't see that changing anytime soon.

**Eli**

I leaned against the back doors of Morty, waiting for Clare. I had this lunch all planned. I needed to step up my game. Things with Clare needed to be a tad more intimate than they had been in the past. The clock was ticking, the days going by fast. And soon my two weeks will be up.

I saw her approaching, a bright smile placed on her lips. She waved as she came closer and looked at Morty.

"We're eating lunch in the back of a hearse?" she asked incredulously.

"Scared?" I teased and he narrowed her eyes.

"Scared? No. Grossed out? A little…" She said trying to take a peek inside the hearse.

"It's not so bad…" I said before pulling the door open.

I nodded for her to enter get in and after a hesitant pause she climbed in, sitting down at the very back, leaning against the other side of front seats.

"Are you joining me or am I eating lunch alone?" she teased as I stood watching her. I laughed and rolled my eyes before jumping in and closing the hearse door behind me.

**Clare**

Eli had made us both sandwiches and brought cookies and juice. I loved that he could make me feel so special by giving me something I had always found boring, growing up.

"That was really good. I haven't had peanut butter and jelly since I was a kid." I said placing my hand on his knee as we sat side by side in the dark hearse.

I could make out the faint blush on his cheeks and I smiled, I liked that I had this effect on him.  
"Well I'm glad you liked it." He said with a satisfying grin.

We sat in silence for a minute, our eyes not leaving each other's and I felt heat begin to rise in my stomach as I tried to keep my breathing normal.

"You have something…" I said pointing just below his lip. A blatant lie and I think he knew. He wiped at it carelessly and waited for my approval. "Better?" he asked his voice low.

"Not really, I'll help." I said moving forward and kissing his lower lip. I looked up and saw that his eyes were closed. I took this as a sign that he enjoyed it and I debated with myself whether or not to continue.  
It's just kissing. What's so bad about that?

I smiled to myself and kissed him with urgency, my arms moving around his neck and his hands sliding down to my waist.

"Wow" he said out of breath as the kiss broke. He smiled and kissed my forehead as I watched his chest rise and fall quickly. He wanted this as much as I did.

I pushed him onto his back and moved so my legs were on each side of him.

I couldn't believe what I was doing. But I felt different than I ever had. I wasn't scared or anxious. I was safe with, Eli.

"Umm, what are you doing?" he asked confused.

I looked down at him and kissed him quickly before pulling away. "Can't I kiss my boyfriend?" I asked in what I knew was the most innocent voice.

"Of course you can. Come back…" he said with a smile, reaching up to pull my lips back to his.  
It was perfect. Being together in Morty, as much as it creeped me out…it was peaceful and made our time together so much better. Kissing Eli had become one of my favorite pastimes.

My lips travelled down to his neck and I heard a small moan escape Eli's lips and his arms slid up my legs, resting at my waist.

And then the peaceful moment was gone.

I heard a loud thud, faint voices and suddenly the hearse filled with a burst of light as the door swung open.

"Shit!" Eli muttered and I looked up to almost too many familiar faces.

My cheeks turned a bright shade of red, and I quickly left my spot on Eli's lap.

"Well, didn't expect to find this." Jenna said in her droning voice.

"I'm so used to finding you back here napping or eating alone…I didn't think…" Drew began to say to Eli and I saw the others behind him begin to mumble under their breath and share small laughs.

My eyes caught KC who just stared back, his expression bewildered as he took in the sight of my tousled hair and pink lips.

Eli looked over to me and ran a hand through his hair. "You guys ever heard of knocking?" Eli said with annoyance in his voice.

"Yeah sorry about that…" Drew said. "I guess we'll leave you two alone." He said wiggling his eyebrows in Eli's direction.

I shook my head. I was absolutely humiliated. "No, it's okay. Lunch is almost over. You guys stay. Eli, I'll see you later." I said quickly, sliding out the back of the hearse.

I could feel the eyes on me as I walked across the parking lot.  
I had never been caught doing anything like that. In fact, I had never done anything like that before and there it was on display. I felt my body shake as I neared the school, humiliation was never something I could really handle.

I took one last look back and saw Eli watching as I walked away.  
Did that really just happen?

I was wondering the halls as I had been doing for the past 10 minutes. Normally I wouldn't think about sneaking out of class but I needed to think. So I told Mr. Simpson that I had to use the washroom and still hadn't managed to bring myself back to the classroom. I passed by Eli's history class and took a quick peek into the window to see what he was doing. Maybe I just needed someone to talk to right now.

Through the glass I spotted Eli, his head leaning down on his crossed arms on the desk in front of him. Was he seriously sleeping in class?

I rolled my eyes and stomped off. Why was I so mad all of a sudden?

"Hey! Wait up!" I heard someone call from behind me.

I turned around to see KC walking hurriedly towards me. Maybe that's why I was in such a bad mood; it's as if my body prematurely sensed he would soon be in my presence.

"Not in the mood, KC." I said simply, continuing down the hallway. I picked up my pace, wishing I hadn't gone for this stupid walk and stayed in class instead.

I felt KC's hand on my shoulder and he pulled me back to look at him.  
"Please, Clare…will you just listen for a second?"

I shrugged his hand off of me. "Fine. What do you want?" I asked my voice quick.

"Just…what we walked in on earlier…" KC began to say and I felt myself flush. Embarrassment washed over me. Of course none of them would just be able to forget what they saw.

"You should know he's like this with every girl. He's sweet charming Eli until they sleep with him then they don't get as much as a phone call afterwards." He explained.  
And I scoffed at the irony.

"First, I don't believe a word coming from your mouth and even if that were the case, this time it's different. I'm not having sex until I get married and he knows that."

KC laughed. "Well based on what I saw in the back of that hearse you aren't exactly headed down the path towards a celibate relationship, Clare."

I ignored him, because he was kind of right. What they saw didn't exactly show me as the good girl Clare everyone knew.  
"And second. Why should I consider anything you have to say after what you did to me?" I asked finally and he stayed quiet.

We stood silently for a minute, both of us staring at each other. I could still see a glimpse of the boy that told me I was "so much more" than the smart one.

"Because I may not have been the best person this past year, but you have. I don't want to watch you get hurt again when this time I can stop it."

I thought of how Eli made me feel. The sincerity in his words, the vulnerability in his voice at times, it wasn't an act.

"KC, your intentions are good but you just…don't see Eli the way I do, I'm sorry." I said before turning away and making my exit, heading back to class; where I should have stayed.

**Eli**

I walked beside Drew as he talked on about Bianca. Bianca said this, Bianca did that. It's all I ever heard.

I craned my neck around the sea of students that flooded the hall, looking for Clare.

"Am I boring you?" Drew said sarcastically as I continued looking ahead. "You're not even listening to me…" he said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Yeah you were saying something about Bianca…I heard." I said rolling my eyes.

"Then what did I say?" he challenged, with a smug grin.

I shook my head. Well played. "Fine, I wasn't listening. I'm trying to find Clare. I don't want to leave today without talking to her after what happened."

"Things were getting pretty heated, huh?" Drew said elbowing me with a teasing smile.

I shook my head, trying to hide my own smirk.  
"I guess, I just don't want her to be freaked out by my entire group of friends walking in on us." I said harshly and Drew just laughed in response.

"I really am sorry. That wasn't cool of us. I really didn't think that would have been a possibility of what was awaiting us behind that door."

I shrugged my shoulders. Not knowing what to say. I tried to pretend like I had never made that stupid bet but it was slowly coming up to haunt me. All I had to do was fully execute this plan. I care about Clare and if she were to ever find out about the bet she would never speak to me again. If I just won the bet then this could all be kept a little secret and be swept under the rug. She would never have to know.

Would I feel guilty? Of course. I feel nothing but guilt every time we take a new step in our relationship along with the feeling of adoration I get when I'm always around Clare. I felt awful. But it would all be over soon.

Only six more days.

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Remember, reviews are always appreciated :)


	10. Day Nine

Thank you so much everyone for reading and reviewing. Sorry this chapter took so long. I'm working on the new one now as well so the next update shouldn't be too long.

Also, who else is excited for season 11?

_Chapter 10 – Thursday_

**Clare**

After spending time with Eli the night before I had a new outlook on things. Eli was good at putting things into perspective. So when he told me that people were bound to think differently of me once I gained a new boyfriend I knew he was right. When I started dating KC the year before people had the same reaction, they were shocked just like they are now.

I was with Eli now and people had to just accept it. No redheaded girls or ex-boyfriends were going to change my mind about Eli.

Eli and I sat at a picnic bench outside the school, eating lunch together like we had been doing lately. I noticed Eli's eyes look up and he cocked an eyebrow at whoever stood behind me.

I turned around to see his friends all join us at our table. Eli watched them, just as confused as I was. We didn't usually all hang out together. Not with my friends or his.

"Hey Edwards, love the sweater." Jenna said with a wink as she sat diagonal from me. I looked down at the green cardigan I often wore.

"Thanks…" I said hesitantly and she smiled, not detecting my uncertainty. Not once in my entire existence has Jenna Middleton ever complimented me. Just another strange thing I guess I would have to get used to.

"So Eli man what are you doing tonight? We were just saying how it's been a while since you've come around the lot." Drew said looking to their friends who nodded in agreement.

"The lot" I'm guessing is what they call the parking lot outside the coffee shop I often saw them all together.

Eli looked at me and then back to Drew.  
"Sorry I'm hanging out with Clare tonight." Drew rolled his eyes.

"Come on, it's one night! I'm sure Clare won't mind if you hang out with your buddies for one night. Right Clare?" Drew asked turning his attention to me. Everyone at the table looked at me and I felt myself blush.

"No...It's just one night; I guess it doesn't really matter." I said feeling nervous that he was putting me on the spot.

Eli reached across the table and took my hand in his.  
"Sorry guys, I'm going to skip it. Next time though?" he said looking at Drew with icy eyes. Drew stood up, clearly annoyed and everyone followed.

"Yeah, whatever." He mumbled and then after only a few moments it was as if it hadn't happened. We were alone.

"Sorry about him. Drew's an ass. He's just upset that we haven't been hanging out as much lately." Eli said and I shook my head.

"Not your fault. But I get it. He's your best friend he probably misses you."

Eli only laughed in response. "Maybe you should go tonight?" I suggested. I didn't want to be the one to take him away from his friends.

"Next time. I would rather spend tonight with you." Eli said leaning forward and placing a quick kiss on my lips.

"Can't argue with that." I smiled, going in to press my lips against his once again.

**Eli**

After getting to Clare's house after dinner I realized her parents weren't home. I didn't think Clare would invite me over so soon to be alone but I took this as a sign that it was the perfect time for things to progress a little more. I really did like her a lot and despite the bet I wanted nothing more than to be close to her.

Clare put a movie on and clicked off the light before sitting down beside me on the couch, pulling a blanket over top of the both of us. We ended up watching some chick flick Clare had been dying to see; _He's just not that into you_. It didn't seem so bad so I kept my eyes on the screen trying to get into the movie.

I'll admit it was difficult to concentrate sitting so close to her in the dark. There's something about the lack of light that makes things seem more intense. My mind was racing and as if reading my thoughts she looked up at me halfway through the movie, her face glowing with the light from the television.

"You're beautiful you know that?" I whispered as her eyes locked with mine.

"So are you" she teased back with the same serious tone. I rolled my eyes and she let out a giggle before taking my hand in hers.

"And you're pretty adorable" I said pulling her closer. "What else?" she asked quietly.

My lips were at her neck and I felt her heart race beneath her soft skin.  
"Sexy, whether you choose to believe it or not." I said smiling against her, moving my lips up to her ear.

"And you're kind of perfect." I said finally, moving my hand to her waist, feeling the warmth of her side where her shirt had ridden up slightly.

Clare turned her face and looked at me before pushing me down on the couch and maneuvering herself on top of me. As she kissed me I felt something different. She wanted this too. Her kisses were slow and careful and as she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling herself closer to me. I then realized that i felt more comfortable with her than anyone I'd ever been with.

She moved her legs to either side of my hips and I let out a slight moan, making her smile. As she leaned into me I felt her lips on my neck, teasing my skin between her teeth. Up until that point my hands stayed at her waist but now with her straddling my hips I moved my hands up her sides and beneath the pink tank top she wore. Goosebumps covered her skin at the touch of my cold hands.

I switched us over so she was underneath me and slid my hand up the front of her shirt. She arched her back into me and I smiled as I finally made my way up to her chest. I had my lips on her neck when I felt her tense up and try and maneuver my hand away. I laughed and continued trailing kisses down her collarbone.  
"C'mon." I said sliding my hand beneath the fabric once again. She shook her head as my lips made contact with hers.

"No…we can kiss. Just not _that_ right now." She said, gasping for a breath.

I let out a frustrated sigh and shook my head slightly as she stared up at me, trying to gage my reaction.

"Are you seriously pissed about this right now?" she asked incredulously.

Fuck. She was going to make this into a big deal. _Quick Eli, damage control._ This wasn't a new thing; I was used to girls being nervous.  
"Yeah…no…just forget that happened." I said, leaning in for another kiss but this time she held her hand against my chest, pushing me back.

"I think you should go…" she said sitting up, not looking me in the eye. Clare stood up now and turned the light back on.

"Okay we'll stop. We can just watch the movie." I said holding my hands up but she wasn't falling for it. Of course she would stand her ground, she's Clare Edwards.

"I'd prefer if you just left, I'll see you at school tomorrow." She said quietly and I felt my irritation grow. I was in no place to be mad but for some reason i was now pissed off.

"Fine, whatever..." I said bitterly, picking up my jacket from the couch, she looked shocked by my attitude but followed me to the door regardless.

"See you later." I said quickly before closing the door behind me with more force than I had intended. I knew that behind that door I was leaving a stunned, fragile girl…but I had to get out of there.

I wasn't mad at Clare, I was mad at the situation I put myself in and I regrettably took that out on her. I felt bad as I drove away. I was fucking this up already. Pretty soon this would be over. There was no way I was winning this bet, so eventually she would learn the truth and never speak to me. This was my fault; I shouldn't have pushed anything on her. And now I was losing her, the only girl I ever truly cared about.

I sped up the street to the coffee shop my friends spent countless hours at doing absolutely nothing.

"Well look who it is." Drew said with a smug grin. "No date?" he asked.  
I rolled my eyes as I stepped out of my car and leaned against the door.

"I don't want to talk about it" I mumbled.

Which wasn't a lie…Drew didn't get my connection with Clare. He clearly knew I had real feelings for her but to him a girl was just a girl.

"She's turning you soft man." Drew said with a laugh and Jenna walked over sitting on the hood of Morty.  
"Yeah you've been so weird lately. It's like you're not even Eli Goldsworthy anymore." Jenna said with her phone in her lap, shaking her head in disapproval.

"I saw a picture of you two…on her facerange profile. She's got you whipped." Jenna said with a laugh and Drew joined in.

I could feel my blood pressure rising. They didn't know what they were talking about. Or maybe I was changing…and I just didn't see it before. I hadn't hooked up with anyone in weeks. Not exactly the true Eli Goldsworthy lifestyle.

"Then I saw that cute little comment you left on it" Drew said getting excited that he had something to mock me with. What a great friend. "You look gorgeous, Clare" Drew teased with a high pitched voice.  
He was such an ass.

You love her.  
She's got you wrapped around her finger already.  
Are you going to start wearing matching clothes like a cute old couple?  
Are you going to start going to bible club together?

"STOP! Just stop okay. No I am not in love with her. She's a child, a naïve little girl that got swept into this bet. That is all. I'm going to sleep with her and that's it. It's nothing; she means nothing, so just drop it." I said with a harsh tone that made both of them stare at me, stunned.

"Fine. Sorry, we were just kidding around…" Jenna said before hopping off of my car and meeting KC a few cars over, who just stared at me blankly.

I felt myself breathing become ragged and decided I should just leave. I needed to calm down.

"Whatever, I'm going. I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said before anybody could protest as I got into Morty and drove away.

Read and Review!


	11. Day Ten

**Thank you so much everyone who's continued reading and leaving reviews. I love hearing your input on the story!  
The next chapter is going to be full of drama so i hope you're excited!**

Also season 11 premiered! It looks so intense already, everybody looking forward to it ;)? 

_Chapter 11 – Friday_

**Clare's POV**

"And then he just left?" Adam asked as we walked to school the next day and I told him everything that happened the night before with Eli.

After Eli left I was confused with what was even going on. I liked Eli, a lot. And maybe I shouldn't have driven him away like I had even after he said it was okay. It's possible I overreacted.

I nodded to Adam and we continued walking, he looked thoughtful and I sighed.

"Maybe it was my fault. This is what happens in relationships…it's not like he was trying to have sex with me." I said guiltily and Adam nodded.

"But he also shouldn't have left you the way he did. He should have respected your decision to ask him to leave and not been a baby about it." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah I guess. I feel like this whole thing just got blown out of proportion." I said sadly and Adam put his hand on my shoulder.

"Just talk to him. It'll be okay" he said reassuringly and I couldn't help but smile. He was so selfless; how he could be such a good friend with these unsaid feelings of his I had no idea.

"Thanks Adam" I said giving him a hug before we finally reached the doors of Degrassi.

I didn't even have to turn to see know that Eli had come up to and was leaning next the locker just a few over from mine, I could feel his presence and I knew he was looking at me with intense green eyes.

"Clare…I just need to say that I'm sorry." He said as I turned to face him, he had dark circles under his eyes that told me he didn't get much sleep last night.

"I was such a jackass I know." He said taking a step closer and I felt guilt wash over me; he looked so genuinely apologetic I wanted nothing more than to wrap my arms around him.

Eli looked confused as I pulled him into a hug, pulling my body close to his.  
"It's okay, I'm sorry too. I could have handled the situation differently…I suppose I just got nervous." I sheepishly admitted as we pulled apart.

"You have nothing to apologize for. It was stupid and I shouldn't add to your nerves" he said with a laugh and I rolled my eyes.

"So we're okay then?" I asked with a smile, even though I already knew the answer.

"We're better than okay. We're perfect" he said kissing my forehead quickly.

Eli took my hand as I closed my locker and he led me in the direction to my class.  
"Actually I have something I want to ask you…" he said hesitantly and I raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Go ahead." I said with a smile.

"I know Jenna's not exactly your favorite person but she invited me to her party tomorrow night and I was hoping you would be my date?" he asked with a hopeful smile.  
"They'll be tons of people there so you don't even have to really talk to any of my friends if you don't want to. I'm sure Drew's inviting Adam and other people you'll know." He said trying to sweeten the deal.

I laughed because he didn't even need to convince me, of course I would go to his friends party _with him_. That's what girlfriends do, right?

"Of course I'll come" I said surprising him. A look a relief flashed across his face and I smiled.

"Seriously? That's perfect. Jenna's making me go so I'm glad I don't have to endure it without you" he said as we neared my classroom.

"Don't worry. I'll be there." I said giving him a quick kiss goodbye.

"See you at lunch!" he called out as I headed into class.

**Eli**

I was nervous to see my friends after what had happened the night before. I had lashed out on them because of my fight with Clare and I didn't mean anything I said, I was just angry.

I spotted Drew and Jenna at a bench just outside the cafeteria and felt relief at their smiles when I neared.

"Feeling better man?" Drew asked with a knowing grin.

"I feel like an ass. I'm sorry for yelling at you guy I guess I just had a weird night." I admitted and Drew gave me a quick hug patting me on the back before sitting down on the bench beside us.

"Now that we've got that sorted out…Are you coming tomorrow night?" Jenna asked with a bright smile.  
I had been to many of Jenna Middleton's parties. They were filled with drunken teenagers, couples hooking up and tons of food. It was always a good time when I was single; I hoped it would be just as enjoyable with Clare there, even though I knew she wouldn't be drinking so I probably shouldn't either.

"Of course and Clare's coming too." I said with a triumphant smile and I was confused to see Drew and Jenna exchange a glance that I couldn't quite read.  
"So you two made up?" Jenna asked and I nodded in response, still wondering what the look was about.

"Great! Well I'm off to class! See you two later" she said with excitement before heading into the cafeteria.

I looked at Drew who was staring at some girl across the hallway, a flirty grin on his face as he made eye contact with her.  
I rolled my eyes and hit his shoulder.  
"Dude you have a girlfriend" I said snapping his attention back to me.

"So. That doesn't mean I can't look at other girls. Bianca looks at other guys." He explained and I raised an eyebrow at how ridiculous that sounded.

"That kind of weird…" I said and he laughed as he stood up.

"Nah it's great, less conflict this way. What makes you the big relationship expert anyways" he asked with sarcasm in his voice.

"I don't know…just the way Clare and I are. I couldn't just look at other girls while with her." I admitted finally. This was the first time I admitted to my feelings for Clare and that what we had was real.

"But your relationship was a bet. So that's not any better." He said with bitterness in his voice.

I looked around quickly to make sure nobody had heard what drew had just said.  
"Jesus Drew…loud enough." I said in a whisper and he shrugged his shoulder, he didn't care.

"I just want this stupid bet to be over. Can't I give you something else…?" I began pleading and I saw the victorious look in his eyes at how weak I was.

"No. But if you do win the bet you have my word that I won't say a thing about it to her." He said reasoning with me.

Why did I do this in the first place? Why couldn't I have just noticed Clare before the bet?

"Whatever I'm going to eat I'll see you around." I said not looking at his as I pushed past the doors and into the cafeteria.

As I walked into the cafeteria I saw Clare sitting alone, a book open in front of her and I smiled as I saw her lips move slightly as she read. Just before I had time to take a step KC was standing in front of Clare. I couldn't hear his words but her expression was hesitant and confused.

Clare's eyes shifted to me and back at KC who, once noticing my presence left in the other direction.

"Hey" I said sitting down across from her. "What was that all about?"

She shrugged her shoulders, watching as KC continued down the aisle between tables.  
"I'm not sure. He's been really strange lately." She said vaguely and I knew I would have to talk to KC soon.

"Weird…" I said not sure of how to respond.

"Yeah but enough about him, what are you up to after school? Latte's at the dot with me?" she asked with a hopeful smile, reaching across the table to take my hand in hers.

"I would be delighted" I said with a laugh and she rolled her eyes before letting out a magical giggle that I had grown accustomed to in the past weeks.  
I didn't want to lose that or her.

"You know…I never expected us to be like this" she said staring off into space. Clare was sitting beside me at the dot as she held her warm drink in her hands.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I took a sip of my drink.

"Just us, our relationship. I feel like I can tell you everything and I just enjoy every second we're together." She said with a slight blush as she looked me in the eye.

How could I sit and look at this wonderfully innocent girl who's given me her whole heart and lie. I felt everything she did except it was all stemming from this stupid childish bet that's going to continue to haunt me until it all blows up in my face.

"I wouldn't trade this for anything." I said truthfully and I slid my arm around her waist.  
She cuddled into me and I felt my heart speed up. Clare Edwards had an effect on me like no other girl had ever come close to having.

I was waiting outside for Clare as she used the restroom inside the dot when he came up to me, his expression serious as he towered over me. I was instantly reminded of seeing him with Clare previously that day. What did he want?

"Be careful Eli. She doesn't deserve this."

Who was KC Guthrie to talk to me about the way I was treating Clare. I had honest feelings for her that obviously he had no idea about. He knew about the bet. He didn't know about how it was tearing me up inside to do this.

"Trust me. I don't want to do this." I explained, defeated. How could I even justify what I was doing?

"Then stop!" he shouted and I looked at the door to see if Clare had returned but she was nowhere in sight.

"Just leave me alone KC. Leave Clare alone and mind your own business." I yelled and he stepped back, running a hand through his shaggy hair.

"She's too good for you. Just leave her alone." He said before leaving in the same direction he had come in.

This was all too much for me to handle. KC was right; I wasn't good enough for her she didn't deserve this. In theory Clare could find out at any time and this would all be over. She would hate me and I would lose her.

I felt my eyes sting as my tears began to fall. Why did I always have to fuck everything up? I asked myself in rage, slamming my fists against a newspaper stand before sitting down on the curb, resting my face in my hands.

I cared about her too much to handle this, but what was I supposed to do?

"Eli?" Clare was behind me, her voice worried before she sat down beside me on the curb.

I looked up and she was shocked to see that I was crying but she immediately put her arm around me, wiping away my tears as she looked at me sadly.  
"What's wrong?" she finally asked and I choked out a sob before looking up at her.

"I fell in love with you, Clare." I said simply and her eyes softened and she took my hand in hers. I could see the shock on her face before she took a deep breath and returned her gaze to me.

"Then why are you crying?" she asked almost inaudibly.

"This wasn't supposed to happen" I replied and she looked confused but held onto me anyways.  
I turned to her and placed a hand on her cheek, leaning in to place a kiss on her lips.

"It's okay, I'm scared too" she whispered against my lips and I pulled her tighter, never wanting to let go.

**Clare**

After what happened at the dot Eli and I spent the rest of the evening sitting in his hearse, talking, kissing and just sitting together. What Eli told me scared me but still I wanted nothing more than to be with him. I loved his smile, the way his arms felt around mine and the way he said my name when he knew I was scared or upset. I loved how I felt when I was with him and I didn't want that to change.

With everything going on I hadn't had time to check my phone and I instantly regretted it when I arrived home. I said goodbye to Eli and as I walked up my front steps I noticed Adam sitting in front of my door, his head hung low. _Shit_. I thought.

"Oh Adam. I'm so sorry, I got so caught up tonight I forgot about –"I said before he cut me off.  
It was clear he was angry, never once had I seen him like this and I felt guilt wash over me. Adam was always such a good friend to me and here I was forgetting about him.

"Whatever Clare. Hope you had a great time with _Eli_" he said mocking me, his voice high pitched as he rolled his eyes.

That wasn't fair. I never once missed movie night and I do once and suddenly it's the end of the world?

"It's not like I was off frolicking in the park with him, Adam. He was upset… I would've been here but I couldn't just leave him." I admitted trying to sound as apologetic as possible.

Adam shook his head, obviously this wasn't going well.

"But still you ditched me for him. You are such a typical girl. Ditch your friends as soon as a boy comes along." He said bitterly and I immediately narrowed my eyes.

"That's not how it is and you know it. Can't I just be happy for once?" I yelled to him as he stood up from my porch.

"Sure. Be happy but does that you're going to leave me behind for some jerk that's obviously hiding something." Adam shouted his eyes full of hurt and anger.

"Can't everybody just leave me and Eli alone? He isn't hiding anything and I'm happy for once. Be careful Adam, you're starting to sound a bit jealous." I said harshly and his face immediately changed from anger to shock and embarrassment.

"He told you didn't he." he trailed off…starting to take a step back.

Oh no, I shouldn't have said that.

No no no, rewind.

Adam took another step backwards and he shook his head, finally defeated.  
"I just…think you deserve someone better that's all." He said before quickly heading down my pathway and out of sight in no time.

I walked into my house, feeling numb from the night's events as I changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed. I never meant to hurt Adam I just had that conversation at the worst time. After everything that had happened with Eli and hearing Adam's negative opinion of him, I couldn't handle it anymore. I just wanted to have a peaceful relationship without everyone watching our every move and shoving their opinions down my throat an every turn. Eli loved me, which became clear tonight and I soon realized I loved him too.

Remember to read and review!


	12. Day Eleven

**I really liked how this chapter turned out so as the climax i hope you guys do too. Let me know what you think!**

_Chapter 12 – Saturday _

**Eli**

I sat fiddling with my rings waiting for Clare to be ready. Tonight was Jenna's party and Clare had gladly opted to come along, which I was glad she did, I wouldn't want to be there alone. I had a case of a beer and bottle of spiced rum sitting in the back of Morty, not sure of what Clare would want to drink, if at all and even if I would. Things were different now…I didn't need to get wasted and hit on girls to fill a void. I had Clare with me, and I definitely preferred it this way.

Interrupting me from my thoughts, I heard a tapping at the window and turned to see Clare standing beside my hearse. She looked absolutely radiant. Her hair was swept back into a small ponytail and few curls framed her face. My eyes trailed down her body and I took in the snug black dress she was wearing that cut off mid-thigh. I took a deep breath. This was my girlfriend. How did I get so lucky?

I opened the door for her and she smiled as she hopped in, placing a quick kiss on my lips. "How do I look?" she asked with a grin, she clearly knew how hot she looked and was teasing me.

"You look alright." I lied, shrugging my shoulders and when she hit me in the arm I couldn't resist pulling her in for another kiss. "Just kidding, you look amazing" I said in between kisses.  
When I pulled away she took my hand in hers, a perfect smile on her lips and I couldn't help but so the same.

"Party time. You ready?" I asked as I began driving and she nodded, squeezing my hand tightly as we got closer to our destination.

**Clare**

I had never been to an actual high school party and when we arrived I wasn't all that shocked at what surrounded me. There was a group of teenagers sitting around in the living room beneath a cloud of smoke, passing a pipe around a circle.

I felt Eli's grip tighten on my hand as we walked through the crowd of people and eventually got to the kitchen where people were drinking and talking. Jenna appeared in front of us with two cups and she smiled as she held one out to me. "Punch…" she said as I looked at it warily.  
I shrugged my shoulders and took a sip, it wasn't so bad. "Thanks" I said in response as she took a sip of hers.

Eli put his case of beer on the island and began storing it in the fridge and came back to us with a red cup in his hand.

"What's that?" I asked trying to see what was inside.

"Rum and coke." He said taking a sip and holding it out to me. "Want to try it?" he asked, sensing my curiosity.

I nodded and he handed the cup over to me. When the liquid hit my tongue I immediately disliked the taste, but when I took another it slowly grew on me. "This is good."

Eli smiled and took the cup back from me.  
"I'm glad you like it…but let's keep you sober tonight, okay?" he said with a laugh and I felt my cheeks redden.

"It's not like I plan on getting drunk tonight, Eli." I said taking another sip of the punch Jenna gave me.

Eli put his arm around me and led me into the crowd of people to see his friends. I felt myself relaxing already and we'd only been here a mere ten minutes.

**Eli**

An hour after we had arrived to the party and everyone seemed to be having a great time, even Clare was making the effort to talk to my friends, which I greatly appreciated.  
Now we sat outside, Clare was seated on the side of the porch and I stood in front of her. She took my hands in hers and smiled at me.

"I love you too, you know." She said, biting her lip, trying to gage what my reaction would be.

I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face and I pulled her closer to me. Despite how complicated our relationship was, Clare still made me feel things I had never felt. I loved the moments like this that we shared.

"I am so beyond happy right now." I said with what I knew was the biggest grin on my face. Her cheeks were bright red and she held my hand tightly.

"Wait…you're not...drunk are you?" I asked my smile fading when I saw watched her fiddle with her necklace, letting a small giggle escape.

"No...I only had punch." She said innocently and I instantly realized how stupid I had been. Of course Clare wouldn't reject Jenna's punch – she had no idea that it contained alcohol. _Shit_.

"Clare, how many cups have you had?" I asked slightly panicking. She may not be drunk yet but based on the redness of her cheeks and glassy eyes I knew she had to be at least a little bit tipsy…but if she had a lot soon it would hit her. Damn it. I didn't want this to happen.

"Ummm…three" she said nodding, sure of herself and I felt myself let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Or four." Confusion was written on her face as she continued to think.

"Wait maybe it was five! Eli, I don't know!" she stood up, stumbling in the process and I pulled her with me in the direction of the kitchen.

I poured her a glass of water and made her sit down at the table, hoping she wouldn't get any worse.  
Jenna came over, a confused expression on her face as she watched Clare down an entire cup of water.

"I don't think she knew what was exactly in the punch..." I explained and she covered her mouth immediately.

"Crap, Eli I didn't even think about that! I'm so sorry Clare!" she said and Clare shook her head.

"No it's fine. I feel great. Except I really have to pee. Can you tell me where the bathroom is?" she asked innocently, and I was surprised when Jenna offered to take show her, herself. Maybe Jenna was warming up to Clare after all.

**Clare**

I ran my hands under the warm water as I looked at myself in the mirror. It wasn't until I was alone in this confined space that I realized just how weird I felt. My body was practically numb and my vision slightly foggy as I looked at my reflection. I took a deep breath and fixed my hair clip that had come undone and decided I should probably go find Eli.

When I stepped into the hallway I realized Jenna was gone. Great, now how was I going to find Eli?  
I craned my neck to see over the crowd of people but didn't recognize anybody. "Hey, you okay?" I heard from beside me. I turned to see KC standing with a red cup in his hand, a sloppy smile on his face.  
"No. Leave me alone, I'm looking for Eli." I said quickly, averting my eyes from him.

"God, you're so naïve." He said still by my side.

"And you're a jerk." I said finally and turned to look at him. He only laughed.

"Whatever, don't say I didn't warn you." He said before disappearing back down the hallway.

Tonight wasn't the night to let KC get to me. I just wanted to find my boyfriend and have a good time. I saw people blur past me as I walked and then there was Adam, out of nowhere, standing before me.

"Clare…you look kind of…" he began to say and I pushed past him.

"I don't want to hear it Adam!" I yelled as I pushed through the crowd of people. I didn't want to deal with everyone's opinions about my relationship right now. I just wanted to find Eli.  
I maneuvered my way through more groups of people until I finally made it out of the crowd.

"Eli!" I called out as I got to the kitchen and just as I was about to make my way back into the crowd to search for him elsewhere I felt his hand wrap around my wrist.

"Hey sorry I was out on the porch. You get lost?" he asked, a worried expression on his face. I nodded and flung my arms around him. I felt safe for the first time since I left fifteen minutes ago.

"Can we just go somewhere alone?" I asked, burying my face into his shoulder, I felt his hand rub my back as he agreed and escorted me down the hallway.

As we vanished out of sight I caught the eyes of both Jenna and Drew watching our quick escape into an empty bedroom.

**Eli**

The bedroom was dark but I knew it well. I had been here many times, with so many different girls. Never would I expect to have feelings for someone that I brought here. I felt Clare pull me closer to her as we sat down on the bed.

"So this party must be a little different for you, huh?" she asked with a quiet voice. I could barely see her face, only small glimpses of light that entered through the door and windows lit the room. I could see her blue eyes, bright, as she sat beside me, questioning me about the past that I now regretted...

"A little" I said nervously. I think I knew what she was getting at.

"You don't have to be shy about it; we've talked about your past before." She said squeezing my hand.  
I stayed silent, unsure of what to say.

"What do you think you'd be doing right now if you and I hadn't started dating?" I heard her ask and I shook my head. It was a known rule to never answer questions like these.

"I don't know." I lied.

"Honestly…I don't care; you can tell me the truth." She said encouraging me. I took a deep breath and decided to just tell the truth.

"Honestly? I would probably either be sitting outside drinking by myself or with some girl." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"What would you and this girl be doing?" she prodded

"Again, honestly? Most likely meaninglessly hooking up somewhere." I said, knowing that's what she was fishing for.

"Pretend I'm one of them." She said in my ear and I felt myself tense up. Was this really Clare Edwards I was speaking to?

"Clare…no…we-"I began to say before she cut me off with her lips. No guy could deny a girl like Clare so how could I resist?  
The kiss was slow and passionate and as she pushed me down on the bed behind me to deepen the kiss I felt myself shiver. I wanted this so much, I wanted her so much but not like this.

"No Clare, we can't do this…" I said pulling away from her and sitting up. She just laughed and leaning into my neck and placing a trail of kisses up to my jaw.  
Damnit, this was so hard to do. I felt her hands at my waist as she unbuckled my belt and I tensed up under her touch.

"Clare. Stop." I said sitting up and this time she didn't laugh or lean in for another kiss, she sat beside me with big eyes full of uncertainty.  
"You don't want to…?" she asked with sadness in her voice.

"No that's not it. Of course I do…but honey you're drunk. This is something you'll wind up regretting tomorrow." I explained and she shifted away from me.

"So you'll sleep with however many girls you did before that meant nothing but won't with me who you supposedly 'love'…" she said looking away. The light reflected against her eyes and at the sight of her tears I tried to pull her into a hug but she only pushed me away.

"Not now. Not like this." I said exhausted.

"You don't want me. I get it. I'm just some stupid virgin. I get it, Eli." She said standing up.

"I love you. That's not what this is. I'm doing this for you!" I said my voice louder and she shook her head as I re-buckled my belt and stood up. Her hand was on the doorknob now, with hurt evident on her face.

"I never thought I would have to face rejection when it came to you." She said simply before slamming the door behind her.  
I ran a hand through my hair in frustration. She must've been humiliated but I couldn't go through with it. If we slept together now, it would be a lie. A filthy bet. That was far worse than rejection.

I walked out of the bedroom not knowing what awaited me on the other side of the door.

**Clare**

I slammed the door behind me and continued down the hallways. I could tell now I was sobering up; I could see everything clearly and the walls were staying put…that was a good sign. I heard voices in the next room and everything that happened afterwards came at me in a haze.

_Shhh I heard the door. _I heard someone say

_Okay press play. _Said another voice.

And behind those two familiar voices I knew there were more people there. I felt my stomach sink as I couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible was about to happen.

As I put my hand on the wall to sturdy myself at the end of the hallway I heard his voice fill the house. It was loud and he was angry but every word was heard perfectly by everybody.

"_STOP! Just stop okay."_ His voice yelled out and I took another step to see everyone gathered around in the living room.

"_No I am not in love with her. She's a child, a naïve little girl that got swept into this bet." _

I felt like I was going to be sick. It was all a lie. Was that all I ever was? A bet?  
I took deep breaths and clenched my fists, trying to calm myself down. _Don't cry, Clare. Don't cry._ I repeated in my head.

There was a pause before he continued and this time everyone turned to look at me – some stared blankly at me; unsure of what to do, some looked shocked and then there was Drew and Jenna standing at the center of it all with a shared smug grin. I heard a door close behind me and footsteps down the hallways. I didn't need to turn around to know that it was Eli behind me but he didn't take a step closer.

"_That is all. I'm going to sleep with her and that's it. It's nothing; she means nothing, so just drop it."_

He said finally and I heard people around the room gasp and begin to whisper as I felt my eyes sting; tears threatening to escape. _Don't cry_.

They were right. Everyone who warned me about Eli Goldsworthy was absolutely right. Adam, KC, even random girls I didn't even know but like he said I was a naïve little girl.

"Clare…I can explain" Eli choked out behind me and when I turned around to face him his face was pale and expressionless.

"Tell me it's not true." I said fighting back tears and he took a step closer but I moved back again.

"Tell me, Eli." I said raising my voice slightly and I realized my feelings had betrayed me as tears began to roll down my cheeks.

"It _was_ a bet. But I swear what he have is real, I promise you-"he said, unable to finish before my hand made contact with his face. He held his cheek, clearly shocked that I would ever slap him.

"I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU. I TRUSTED YOU AND YOU LIED, HOW IS THAT REAL?" I yelled and the entire room hushed at my outburst. I felt someone's arm pull me by the waist and I turned to see Adam beside me a horrified look on his normally composed face.

"I love you." I heard Eli say as I turned away, holding onto Adam's hand tightly.

"Come on, let's get out of here." He whispered pulling me away from Eli as I wiped the tears from my cheeks.

I took one last look at his pleading face before the door closed behind me; realizing that I had never felt more betrayed in my entire life.

Read and Review!


	13. Day Twelve

_Thank you so much everyone for reading! Sorry it took so long to update...the next one will be alot faster, promise ;)_

Chapter 13 – Sunday

**Clare**

Sundays, for any typical teenager consist of relaxation, chores and last minute homework. I started my Sunday with a bitter attitude and unmistakable glare on my face that did not go unnoticed by my parents.

On the way to church both my mother and father turned around to look at me, a curious look on their face, badgering me with questions like I was some sort of criminal they wanted a confession out of. I just held my glare and shook my head, mumbling an annoyed _"for the last time, don't want to talk about it"_

I was hurt, of course. Eli was the first person since KC screwed me over that I actually let in _romantically_ and what he did seemed to be worse. He wanted to sleep with me for a bet. I was some object in a filthy game of his and I was certainly not one to be played. Along with the waves of sadness that would hit me every now and then I was furious. How could I be so stupid as to fall for it all?  
Again, I was proven to be a naïve little girl and ultimately I was humiliated.

"Are you going out for lunch again with that nice boy Eli?" my mother asked after church as we walked down the concrete steps. She had on a hopeful smile; she probably thought that would cheer me up…the idea of going out with a boy. Little did she know he was the cause of my despair?

"No, mom I'm not…can we please just do without conversing today please?" I asked not looking her in the eyes as I walked past them to the car, waiting impatiently against the door.

"Clare Edwards. I don't know what's gotten into you, but that is no way to speak to your mother. "My father scolded as they joined me at the car.

"You're right, I'm sorry mom." I shook my head, putting on a sincere voice and forcing out the best apology I could.

The car ride home was silent, they knew something was wrong and it was obvious I wasn't going to volunteer the information of why I was behaving like such a brat. As soon as the car was parked in our driveway I said a quick goodbye and made my way down the street, away from then and on my way to see the only person I knew I could trust.

"Hey, how're you doing?" Adam asked as he closed the door behind me a genuinely concerned frown on his face. I didn't waste any time before wrapping my arms around him and burying my face into his shoulder. Adam knew me and with one glance I crumbled into his arms, I couldn't put up a bitchy front with him like I did my mom and dad – he knew me too well.

"It's going to be okay." he cooed, rubbing circles on my back as I sniffled against him.

I pulled away and looked at him with tear filled eyes. "I just…still can't believe it." I choked out.

"Ugh I'm such a mess. I hate that he has this effect on me" I said wiping my cheeks dry with my sleeve.

"It's normal, Clare. You loved him and he hurt you – I would be worried if your reaction were better than this." He said with a laugh, he really was a great friend.

"Yeah I guess." I said with a nasally giggle. "I'm really sorry Adam, I should have listened to you, maybe if I had-"I began to say and Adam cut me up, holding his hand up in front of me.

"Stop it. I was being overbearing and yes, you may have been a tad stubborn but I probably would have done the same thing." He explained and I hugged him again, quickly.

"Thank you, thank you…a million times thank you." I said with a cheery smile.

"For what?" he asked with his hands on my arms.

"Forgiving me." I stated simply and he rolled his eyes. "How could I go on without my best friend?"

**Eli**

"I'm still your best friend man" Drew said with pleading eyes as we sat at the dot, after the night I had I definitely needed some coffee so eventually I obliged.

"Whatever. Let's just forget about it." I said monotonously and I saw him cock an eyebrow. I was never one to easily forgive and it obviously caught him by surprise.

"You sure?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, I just …don't want to think about it anymore." I said taking a sip of my coffee.

I had spent all night laying in my bed thinking about what had happened just hours before. I couldn't get the look on her face out of my mind. She looked so betrayed that I knew she would never forgive me, though I didn't blame her. She was too good for me, always was and I proved that. I loved her, I really did and nothing ever pained me so much as it did to lie to her. I just wish she knew that.

After Adam escorted Clare from the party, the room was silent and Jenna looked at me with a satisfied grin, whereas Drew – who wasn't exactly innocent, held some remorse on his face. I couldn't believe Jenna would do something so low. Actually I could believe it - I just didn't realize why I had spent so much time with her, she wasn't my friend and never was. She was just a girl that wanted everyone's attention. The look on her face when I confronted her was nothing but memorable. Her face turned pale as I calmly picked apart how incredibly shallow and manipulative she really was in front of everyone. When I walked away, before the door closed behind me I heard her cries in the room not far away. "God, Eli is such a jerk – he's never allowed with us at school ever again. I don't want to be associated with that freak." She spat to someone I couldn't see; but I guessed it was KC.

Drew continued talking about the same things I usually didn't pay attention to; Useless information about Bianca and school gossip I didn't care to pay attention to.

"Oh wow. Okay, don't look now…this could get awkward." Drew said staring past me, where I knew stood the front counter. Who had him so freaked out?

I turned around, not at all prepared for who was standing only a few feet away. Her back was to us and she was paying the cashier, but there was no mistaking the girl standing so close to them. Her hair was lightly curled with a red bow placed on the side of her hair; that was Clare alright.

I felt my palms begin to sweat as my tongue became increasingly dry. Shit what do I do? I thought. Do I talk to her? Avoid eye contact?  
Before I could think of a plan she turned around and her eyes were on me and it sent chills throughout my whole body to see the same look of betrayal that her eyes held the night before.  
"Clare, I-"I said lamely, not knowing how to finish my sentence. What could I even say to her to justify what I did?

"I don't have anything to say to you." She said calmly, full of no emotion whatsoever; which made my eyes prick with tears and sent my heart racing even more. I lost her and I was too pathetic to even fight for her. I just sat as she looked away and headed out the door not looking back as she walked down the street.

"Wow" Drew said finally after a few moments of silence. I didn't bother looking at him until he actually said something.  
"I can't believe I even did this to her – I don't blame her for hating me." I said glumly.

Drew shook his head at me and rolled his eyes "You probably wouldn't have talked to her if it wasn't for the bet though, so it's not like you're losing out on anything." He said with a hopeful smile.

"I would have preferred never knowing her to this…having her and losing her." I admitted. This was the first time I ever told Drew of house I really felt about her, though I knew he had his suspicions.

Drew let out a deep breath and looked at me with a look I had never received from him; sympathy.  
"You really love her?" he asked and I nodded slowly still processing how it felt to see her again like this.

"I do. I love her more than anything." I said finally and this time he nodded and put his hand on my shoulder, shaking it as he broke out into a huge grin.

"Then don't worry. It'll work out." He said confidently. "And bro…I'm really sorry. I didn't realize what Jenna and I Were doing would be such a big deal; it was a jackass move I know."  
I smiled and held my fist out waiting for him to bump his with mine and when he finally did I laughed.  
"Don't worry. It's not your fault I'm such an ass."

Drew nodded in agreement. "You're right…not my fault." He said with a smug grin and I shook my head and took a sip of my drink; forgetting about the look in Clare's eyes for only a couple of minutes.

**Clare**

I flipped through a book at the library with my back pressed to a cold wall in a corner close to the fiction section. If I wasn't sitting by the window, that was currently occupied, I was here. Close enough to get to the books but far enough away to have some privacy.

I held a copy of Paper Towns by John Green and immersed myself into a story about a boy and girl as they spent all night getting revenge on the people that had done the girl wrong. I thought of how potentially I would love to do a thing like that. But I wouldn't. I knew I wouldn't.

I was too good and even after everything that happened between Eli and I, I still found myself missing him. I hated what he did; but I could never really hate him – even if I did act like it the last time I saw him.

"Hey" I heard someone say quietly and I dreaded looking up; it was a guy's voice…but it was too low to decipher. Eli knew this is where I came to read. I felt my heart race as I looked up.  
I knew the look on my face must have been twisted in confusion.

One – Why was Drew Torres in a library? Two – Why was Drew Torres talking to me?

Drew let out a laugh before sitting down beside me; careful not to sit too close.

_Well this is awkward_. I thought to myself as we sat in silence for a moment.

"Okay…" he said finally and I closed my book to listen to whatever it was he had to say.

"Eli didn't send me, if that's what you're thinking. Actually, he would probably kill me if he knew I was here. I practically had to beg Adam to tell me where I could find you…" he began to ramble and I felt my cheeks turn up in a slight smile as he continued.  
"I went to your house and everything and then when Adam finally told me you'd be here at the library I had to Google the nearest library…and" he said without taking a breath and I shook my head, laughing.

"Drew! You're rambling." I stated and he looked at me apologetically as he realized before his cheeks turned a faint shade of pink.

"What made you go through all of that trouble to find me?" I asked, knowing what his answer would be.

"Eli…" he said and I nodded. Of course.

"Is he okay?" I asked not looking at Drew.

"Technically yeah he's okay but…" he began to say and I cut him off, keeping my voice calm.

"If he's okay… then I don't want to hear it. What he did was just…unforgiveable." I said quietly and I heard Drew let out a deep breath beside me.

"I'll admit, this whole situation is crazy but it's not Eli's fault. The bet was my idea. He went along with it before we even chose you as the girl…and then when he started falling for you he tried to pull out of the bet so many times but I wouldn't let him. I saw him happy with you and I didn't like it, neither did Jenna, I guess for her own personal vendetta against you. But you can't blame Eli for all of this. The entire time he was with you, I know how guilty he felt because his feelings for you are real. You should see him right now Clare…he's a mess." Drew said and I just looked at him; my mind a whirlwind of thoughts.

"You really are an ass…" I said and he let out a loud laugh, earning dirty looks from the receptionist at a desk not too far away.  
_Sorry_, he mouth and he narrowed her eyes at him before looking away.

I rolled my eyes at him as he looked back at me. "I know. I'm an ass but I guess you can say I'm trying to redeem myself?" he said shrugging his shoulders.

He looked at me with pleading eyes and I could see that he was being genuine for once and I looked away, trying to process everything that was going on inside my head.

"Clare, please just think it through. I know you love him so please just think about everything I've told you because I don't think I've ever seen him as happy as he was when he was with you." He said standing up and looking down at me.

"Thanks for coming Drew…" I said as he took a step away and nodded.

"No problem. So just think about it and uh…have fun reading and stuff." He said gesturing to the shelves full of books and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Bye" I said rolling my eyes before he finally walked away.

After everything that Drew had told me; I had more to think about now than I did before coming to the library. This was usually the place I came to as a way to clear my head and today it just made everything a little more complicated – every word Drew had said was stuck in my mind the rest of the evening.

That night I tossed and turned. I knew I had a decision to make – my heart was completely torn.  
When KC had hurt me I didn't have second thoughts at all about what to do. I didn't want anything to do with him because I knew he didn't care about me. The difference between Eli and KC was that I still loved Eli and I knew he still loved me. Clearly he felt guilty for what he did and I couldn't help replaying my conversation with drew earlier, in my head.

He tried to back out and technically he could have one the bet when I threw myself at him at the party; but he didn't. So that's what helped me realize that the bet never really mattered to him, and that he cared for me more.


	14. Conclusion

_Clearly with this being the Epilogue, this is the end of this fic. Thank you so much everybody for reading and reviewing...it means so much that this story got as much feedback as it did._  
_Hope you all enjoyed this and read my future stories as well!_  
-

**Epilogue – Monday**

**Clare**

After a night of restless sleep I walked tiredly beside Adam who just laughed and shook his head as we walked side by side.

"What makes you so tired this lovely Monday morning?" I looked up at him with an un-amused expression and he just laughed again. Adam was a morning person; I was not, especially on a Monday.

"Just couldn't sleep last night. I had too much on my mind I guess." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Does this have to do with Eli? I talked to Drew last night; he told me why he went looking for you." He said and I nodded.

"I'm scared…but my heart keeps telling me he's worth the risk." I said, knowing how ridiculous I sounded.

"You've got to follow your heart, Clare!" Adam said with enthusiasm that I couldn't help laughing at.  
"Or at least that's what I'm told…"

"No you're right." I said smiling gratefully. Even after everything we had been through he was still the best friend anyone could ever ask for.

**Eli**

I slammed my locker shut and walked down the hallway. I felt the eyes of my classmates on me as I walked towards the bathroom. I looked over my shoulder and noticed Clare – she looked better than the last time I saw her….happier. She was with Adam and he was laughing at something she had just said. That was me a couple of days ago. How did I let things get like this?

When I returned from the washroom she was gone and I felt slightly relieved. It would be easier if I didn't have to see her. Some may say avoiding her was cowardly but I didn't care, people could think what they want.

I went through the morning tuning out my teachers as they spoke by drawing doodles in my notebook.  
I flipped to a find a clean page in my notebook and my heart sank at what was scribbled across the page.  
_"Eli and Clare" _was written across the page in her handwriting with little hearts surrounding it. I ripped the page from my notebook and folded it up, sticking it in my back pocket before tending to my fresh page of paper.

I sat on the stairs outside with a book in my lap. I couldn't sit in the cafeteria. Not today, not yet at least. I let the words of Palahniuk fill my brain and push the thoughts of her away. It was really my only escape.

"Hey" I heard a voice say and I looked up, of course someone would talk to me now…just as I was trying to push the world away. I closed my book when I saw Clare standing before me, a timid smile on her face.

"Uh hi" I stuttered out. Unsure of what turn this conversation would take. I didn't like confrontation and I definitely couldn't handle another with Clare.

"I guess I should have let you explain things the other night, huh?" she asked, sitting down beside me on the concrete step.

"Yeah…I would have liked the chance to at least explain everything to you – my side I mean." I said trying to keep my voice calm. I didn't need to seem erratic in front of her.

"I'd like to hear, if you don't mind." She said looking at the ground, her hands were neatly folded in her lap and she finally turned to look at me with a blank expression I desperately wanted to read.

I couldn't deny her though. I owed her the truth.

"Okay…" I said letting out a deep breath before telling her everything that had happened. I told her how I'd asked to get out of the bet but Drew had made it impossible and how I couldn't just sleep with her at the party.

"…and I really loved you, you know. I wish I could just erase everything that happened." I finished and a slight frown took place on her lips.

"Loved?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"No I mean love. Love… sorry I just...didn't know if you'd want to hear that." I said feeling my heart race faster than usual. It baffled me how she managed to have this effect on me.

"No it's fine. I actually came to talk to you because I knew everything you just told me…and I want to apologize for not hearing you out sooner." She said and for a second I couldn't believe that she was actually apologizing to me.

"No it's okay…how you reacted was completely understandable. I expected worse honestly." I admitted and she laughed. Suddenly I felt relieved, this was going good.

"Who told you everything?" I asked through narrowed eyes and she laughed again.

"Let's just say…Drew can be a jerk sometimes. But he's a good friend." She said with a bright smile.

I nodded. So Drew must have talked to her and explained what had happened. Wow, I never thought he had it in him. I made a mental note to thank him. I guess I really did owe him now.  
I looked at Clare who smiled beside me and I was still unsure of what was happening.

"Clare…I am so sorry. You have no idea how much I regret it all." I said beginning to apologize and she held up her hand and shook her head.

"It's okay. Don't regret anything. If it weren't for the bet…we never would have fallen in love." She said moving closer to me on the step and slowly leaning in before placing a kiss on my lips.

Pulling away I felt dizzy with emotion. I was elated that after everything I had done and I still knew I didn't deserve her but still, she chose me.

"Wow." I said, smiling. "So…what does this mean exactly?" I asked curious about where we stood.

I watched as she considered my words with a coy smirk on her lips.  
"How about…we just kind of start fresh and go slow." She said reaching for my hand and taking it in hers.

"Sounds perfect" I said with an uncontrollable grin.

Clare looked thoughtful beside me, before she turned…a confused expression on her face.  
"So, if you have 2 weeks to win the bet…in theory you could still win. It hasn't been two full weeks yet." She said wiggling her eyebrows and I knew she was teasing me.

I put my arm around her and shook my head.  
"I don't care about the stupid bet...you know that. And plus we're going slowly. So I lose, forfeit -whatever." I said and she nodded before I tilted her face to look at me.

"Clare Edwards, I'm going to do everything to prove to you how much you mean to me." I said my eyes not leaving hers.

What she said next made me laugh and I couldn't help but feel my heart swell at this girl's perfection.

"I _bet _you will, Eli Goldsworthy."


End file.
